Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Revivial of OOO
by StardustXtreme
Summary: Takeru Hikari readies himself for a convention by cosplaying as Hino Eiji and when he scans his Medals, he opens a Gate as he pays a toll, ending up in Reole, now he must find a way back home by travelling with the Elric Brothers! OCx?
1. Another World, Two Alchemists, Desire

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood as it rightfully belongs to Hiromu Arakawa while Kamen Rider OOO, its merchandise belongs to Toei Company as well as being it's distributor, all I own is my OC and nothing more, nothing less…

Of course if I did own any of these, I'd be either a rich man or breaking the law of alchemy by transmuting gold endlessly, thus breaking the natural order of balance.

**Episode I  
****Another World, Two Alchemists and Desire**

Hello and my name is Takeru Hikari. Yeah I know my name means I'm a warrior and named after the light, but hey, it sounds cool to me! Anyway to summarize about myself, I'm just your everyday average high school student who's learning to survive in the real world but I have a passion for Tokusatsu like Kamen Rider and Super Sentai! I know, I'm seventeen and at 5'7' and should focus on my dream job but I prefer living life my own way.

Anyway, I'm currently a fan of OOO which sadly ended after 48 episodes and now Fourze is airing, but somehow, I had a special place in my heart for OOO, perhaps it's because of how it went down? The characters themselves? The numerous Combos? I don't really have an a answer to that question, but now, I'm attending a convention that specifically enjoys everything a otaku like myself enjoys, yeah I called myself a otaku but I'm proud of it.

I decided to cosplay as Eiji Hino, even styling my black hair to match his, wear the same outfit he always wears in the show, even got the belt and the O Holder with one set of each of the Core Medals, even the rare to get Orange Combo! Of course, I got the Medaljalibur sword with three Cell Medals, anyway, I was making sure everything was ready for tomorrow and out of pure geekiness that is me, I pocketed the O Holder into one of the pants pockets that was enlarged enough to fit and close over while the Medaljailbur sword was placed on his hip thanks to adjusting the belt to carry it as in my free hand, were the Taka, Tora and Batta Core Medals as I clipped on the OOO Driver and slotted in the Taka and Batta Medals in the left and right slots and then the Tora Medal in the middle and tilted the belt as I picked up the Scanner, it humming it every present tone as I scanned them, the Scanner lighting up as once, twice, three times as I brought the scanner over my chest, exactly the same way Eiji Hino did and then spoke.

"Henshin!"

The scanner suddenly spoke in its kind of excited tone of voice calling out the names of the Medals.

"**Taka!**"**  
**"**Tora!**"**  
**"**Batta!**"**  
**"**TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**"

However, unbeknownst to me, hidden under the carpet of my room where I was staying in was a strange circle carved in, and it was glowing blue as I noticed it. "W-What the?" I said in surprise and a grey eye appearing below my feet with 3 thinner circles steadily moving away from the eye and some black hands had grasped hold of me and the strangest most freakishly thing happened, my body was breaking down and let me be honest, it wasn't exactly painless as I screamed, but no one seemed to hear me and before long, I was completely gone, leaving just a room with no one in it.

**-?-**

I suddenly found myself in a strange white space with nothing around for miles, there did seem to be floor as I stand standing on it, behind me was a huge door with the Sephiroth tree as I approached it and felt it with my hand, it felt real enough. "W-Where am I? Is this a dream?"

"It's no dream." A strange eerie voice echoed and I turned to a completely white person outlined by black with no face as it had a mouth as I was freaked out by this. "Then where am I?" I asked slowly, as if to grasp the concept of being here as the being spoke. "The more pressuring question for you is Why or how you got here, you activated the World Gate with your alchemy and with it, you are brought here to give me your toll before I allow you entrance."

"_Alchemy, could he mean the Core Medals? But I thought these were just toys!_" He thought to himself and spoke. "Hang on, I didn't come here on purpose, it was by pure accident and what toll!" I asked quickly as the being continued. "Nevertheless, you opened the portal and now must pay the price for doing so, so what shall be taken?" He asked Takeru and he was silent and confused.

"No answer? Then I'll make the decision for you!" He declared as the doors of the Gate opened up and the same black hands grabbed a hold of Takeru with ease as he tried to tear away from them. "What toll!" He asked as he was being pulled in as an eye opened up and the being spoke. "You really want to know?" He said with a sadistic grin as the doors closed upon Takeru and the being continued to speak.

"Amuse me, Takeru Hikari, let's see what waves you'll create in that world as Kamen Rider…OOO!" he cried out with a grinning face

**-?-**

I was falling through pitch black space, screaming as I felt a strange feeling within my body; I was losing as it was starting to break down as then I lost consciousness.

~?~

I woke up feeling quite hot as I found myself lying on what appeared to be sand? I immediately pushed myself up rather quickly as my nerves were searing with pain from i as I stood up and looked around, sand as far as the eye could see except for a person wearing a red cloak and had blonde hair as he heard him ask out to no-one. "Hey Al…where are you?"

"Down here!" A child's voice sounded but I couldn't see anyone until a gloved hand shot out and grabbed the blonde's leg and he screamed in response, I was kind of shocked and trying not to laugh at this comedic scene despite having no idea where I was and then, I decided to approach him and removed the belt I still wore around my waist to not look a complete idiot and placed it in another enlarged trouser pocket as I heard the blonde continue. "Reason two why I hate this desert!" he complained as I decided to make myself noticed.

"Need some help?" I asked politely as the blonde looked at me. "Sure, just help me get him out there!" The blonde demanded rather fiercely as Takeru nodded; maybe it was because the blonde was getting frustrated in the heat but anyway I and the blonde helped dig up a huge suit of armour with red eyes.

"Stop falling in will you Al?" The blonde said to armour and it spoke. "Sorry brother but I keep getting full." He said apologetically and the blonde spoke in a frustrated tone and kicked the armour. "Full of what!" and the chest plate detached and out came sand which buried the blonde, I literally had to hold back on laughing at what happened as Al reattached the armour and the blonde burst out, annoyed before taking notice of my existence once again.

"Thanks whoever you are." He said and I nodded before asking them a question "Um, where are you going?" as Al decided to answer my question. "We're heading to Reole, what about you Mr?" he asked as I introduced myself "Takeru Hikari….and well, I don't know where I am really." I said honestly. "_I doubt these two would believe that I come from my room and that weird Gate._" He thought to himself as Ed looked at him.

"I'm Edward Elric and he's my brother, Alphonse, but are you saying you're lost?" He asked me and I sweat dropped a bit, it wasn't caused by the sun however as I had to think up something good enough to make them believe my story. "Yeah, I was in my room and next thing I know, I end up here in this desert and well…I don't know how to get back…" I said sheepishly as I rubbed my hair in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, we'll help you get back there, why don't you come along with us in the meantime?" Edward suggested and I nodded, it was better than being cooked alive in this desert to say the least and the three of us set off towards Reole, by which time, we reached the town, me and Edward were sweating like pigs, how Alphonse managed the heat in that armour, I'd have to praise his…stubbornness.

"Is that a fountain?" I asked wearily as Edward saw it and bolted like something was at his heels and came to a stop at the fountain, grabbing a cup to get the contents but he sighed as I approached it, finding the smell rather…familiar? I noticed the water was blood red as Al asked aloud. "Is that…blood?" He asked nervously and I sniffed it again since I was closer.

"Don't think so, it smells like wine." I said before hearing someone call us out "Hey! Leave that fountain alone!" He cried out as Ed immediately dropped the cup and we all noticed him having a moustache and seemed to be the owner of café and Al bowed. "Um sorry, but we were so thirsty that we didn't know it was alcohol." He said and just now, I noticed my thirst for something fresh and cold as the man laughed and waved his hand over to beckon us to come over without much else to do, we complied and sat at the stools as Edward was given a glass of what looked like orange juice and some food, I asked for water and the same he was having, but now I was checking my O Holder to see if the Core Medals were still there, all of them were except for the Purple ones, I immediately was concerned for where they were.

"_Maybe they were the toll I had to pay?_" I thought to myself but I noticed something…odd about the Medals, they didn't look plastic anymore but rather, real metal as I mentally sighed. "_Maybe that's it._" I closed the book and placed it back in my pocket before hearing someone.

"Children of the god who dwell on the earth, there is no salvation without Prayer and faith… The Sun God Leto will illuminate thy path, Behold! The lord hath descended from his heavenly throne to save thee from all thy sins, for I am thy father… I am the emissary of the Sun God…"

"A religious broadcast?" Al asked and Ed added his two cents. "What the heck is that?" He asked as the man looked at them. "Actually, I was about to ask you three the same thing, are you guys street performers of something?"

Edward immediately spat out his orange with an annoyed look with a stress vein popping up. "Do we look like street performers to you Pops?" he asked and the man looked at him. "Well, your tall guy's in a suit of armour, your friend has a big book and you are wearing gloves, you three on a trip of something?" He asked Edward.

"Just trying to track something down." Edward duly responded, that pretty much answered my question for why the Elrics were here and I spoke, "I'm just lost and these two decided to help me find my way back home, although, who is this guy on your radio? I asked him

"Why he's Father Cornello." He answered and I blinked. "Never heard of him." I said rather honestly and Edward nodded. "Same here." He added and the man looked shocked. "You're kidding me, you never heard of the Great Prophet Father Cornello?" he asked in surprised tone.

"Nope." We all answered and one of the men spoke. "He's the founder of the Church, he can work miracles! A wonderful man who appeared here a few years ago and shown us the path of God." As the other townspeople were praising this father, I honestly didn't see what was so great about him as Edward laid on the table, straw sticking up in his mouth as the barman looked at him. "Are you even listening?" as Ed answered. "No, I'm agnostic." Then he stood up.

"Let's go Takeru ,Al." he said as I nodded and Al stood up and an audible crash was heard as we noticed a radio in bits, he probably had it up there and Al's armour hit it, sending it crashing down to its untimely death.

"Hey sir, could you be at least a bit more careful? Frankly you shouldn't be wearing that suit." The barman said and Edward spoke. "Our bad, don't worry, we'll fix it." He said with a grin as the man blinked. "How are you going to do that, it's busted." He pointed out as Al drawn a strange circle as Edward grinned. "Okay Al, all set!"

Al nodded and placed his left hand atop his right and a flash of blue light came from the lines and a with a boom, smoke covered the circle and parted, revealed… a fixed radio that was playing the broadcast as the man's eyes widened considerably, in fact, mine were too. "That's amazing! Can you work miracles!" He asked and Ed had a dull expression. "Miracles? We're just alchemists, we're the Elric Brothers, a lot of people have heard about us."" He said with a grin, crossing his arms.

It was apparent these two were famous people were talking about them Edward was grinning but the crowd surrounded Al, the older brother was given the title Fullmetal Alchemist until Al pointed it out to Edward and one of the men said "That little guy?"

Edward's vein popped up again and he screamed out, grabbing two grown men by their shirts and actually was swinging them around "CAN SHORTY DO THIS? WHAT ELSE YA WANNA CALL ME: A HALF-PINT BEAN SPROUT MIDGET? I'M STILL GROWING YOU KNOW YOU BACKWATER DESERT IDIOTS!" Edward ranted

Internally, I felt sorry for those two guys but had to laugh a little inside at the scene before Edward placed them down and said he was the Fullmetal Alchemist a feminine voice called out to the barman. "Good day sir, my you seem busy."

I turned to notice perhaps a very beautiful young woman wearing a cooler light dress in contrast to her tanned skin but was really got me was her purple eyes and her hair, it was black with pink bangs, if I didn't know any better, I think my heart just skipped a beat taking in the form of that woman.

"Oh hey Rose, going to the temple today?" The barman asked her she nodded. "Uh-huh, with some offerings so just the usual please." She said in a kind tone and noticed us three. "Oh some new faces." She said and the barman looked at them a she placed objects in a paper bag. "Yeah, say they are alchemists and searching for something." He said as he handed her the paper bag and Rose gratefully took it and started to walk around turning around. "I hope you find what you are looking for."

A villager spoke. "Rose has become so happy lately." And another agreed. "Uh-huh and it's thanks to the father." As Edward was confused and they continued. "Not only she doesn't have her family but she lost her boyfriend in an accident last year." I heard the barman say and my heart sank a little until I heard something about rising the dead and I was now really confused but Edward spoke. "Raise the dead huh… I don't like the sound of that…"

I, Edward and Al decided to approach the Church and entered it's empty halls, a statue of Leto standing proud as Rose was polishing the statue and she heard the footsteps as she was smiling. "Oh you three again, are you going to join the Church of Leto." She asked us as Edward responded with. "Sorry, I'm not religious." He said and I spoke afterwards. "Well, I'm the same as Edward but, I respect other people's beliefs.

Rose closed her eyes. "That's not a real answer, if you believe in god, you can live with hope and gratitude every day, and it's wonderful!, if you have faith, you'll grow taller for sure!" She said to Edward was practically barely resisting the urge to go into rant mode and sat down and placed one leg over the other. "Sheesh, how can you honestly believe these things? DO you really believe if you pray to God, the dead will come back to life?" He asked her as Rose nodded, her eyes closed and she said one word. "Yes."

Edward sighed as he brought out a small book and opened it. "Water: 35 litres, Carbon: 20 kg, Ammonia: 4 litres, Lime: 1.5…" I heard him speak out a list of what sounded like a list of ingredients used in science, I'll be honest, I didn't excel in that class and Edward continued. "That's' the ingredients of the total chemical makeup of the average adult body, modern science knows this but there never been an example of a successful human transmutation… It's like there's something missing, scientists have poured in tons of money for hundreds of years and to this day, there isn't a theory, they say science is a lost cause, but I think that's better than sitting around praying for something to happen Also all those ingredients can be bought with a child's allowance, humans come pretty cheap!"

Okay I knew that was a bit out of line to say but I did find it offending saying something like that, it was like…I don't know, our existence? Edward had continued with some strange story about the hero who made wings out of wax to fly but he got too close to the sun and came crashing down, I kind of guessed this was a metaphor for something but what, I didn't think that far ahead.

"Come on you guys." Edward said as we left Rose but before I went with them I looked at her. "Sorry, I didn't know he'd say those things." I apologized to her and bowed slightly and followed the boys as we managed to watch a performance of Cornello creating a crystal sunflower the following day, Edward had to stand on top of his suitcase to get a look, I thought I caught a glimpse of red.

"Is that…transmutation?" I asked Edward and Al, I was surprised at such a thing existed and Edward nodded. "What about the Laws?" Al asked and Rose had found us. "You came to see him after all! He does have miraculous powers, he is the Sun God's child!"

"Nah, that's Alchemy no matter how you look at it, he's a fraud…" as Alphonse put in his two cents. "But he can bypass the Laws." He said as I was confused just as much as Rose was. "What are you talking about?" I asked out of sheer curiosity as Edward continued. "Most people think that alchemy can do anything and create whatever you want, but in reality, there are certain concrete laws, I guess the two big concepts are **'The Law of Conservation of Mass'** and **'The Law of Natural Providence'**."

I and Rose were really confused as Alphonse spoke. "Let me try… a substance can only be created from the same substance, for example, if something's mostly water, you can only use it to make other things with the attribute of water." He explained as Edward crossed his arms with an eye closed. "In other words, the basics of alchemy is 'Equivalent Exchange' That means to obtain something, something of equal value must be lost, but that old guy is making too much out of too little, alchemy-wise, that's breaking the law."

"See? So why don't you have faith it's a miracle already?" Rose said and Alphonse spoke. "Big brother, you don't think…" Al trailed off and Ed gave a focused look. "I think we found it." As Ed was smiling. "Hey Rose, I'm starting to get interested in this religion! I'd love to speak to his holiness, do you think you can take us to him?"

Rose was smiling. "You're finally starting to believe!" She said as he was led us to where father Cornello resided and surprisingly we managed to gain an audience, but I knew Edward was up to something as one of the priests spoke of how rare it was for us to get time before a gun was force din front of Al's face and the trigger was pulled, the head falling off with a clank and with quick movement, some men had their spears crossed in front of Edward and myself. "Brother Cray! What are you doing!" Rose asked him.

"Rose, these are heathens who planned to trap his holiness, they're evil." Rose protested. "But, his Holiness would never order such a thing!" and Cray spoke. "He did allow it! The words of his Holiness are the words of God, this is the will of God!" Cray declared but a hand was placed on the gun, it was…Al's? But how? Edward quickly sprang into action to disarm and did the most insane thing I could do, kick one of the guard's men in the stomach as I grabbed their spear and moved back, and I grabbed the belt of OOO from my pocket and placed it on my waist, the belt magically wrapping around me as the man laughed. "What you going to do with just a toy?" He asked as his companion was serious as my thoughts were racing. "_This is the most stupid thing I'm doing, but it may scare them…!_" I thought and had the Taka, Tora and Batta Medals ready and slid the Taka and Batta Medals in the left and right slot respectively and the Tora Medal in the middle as I grabbed the O Scanner, its hum heard by the others in the room and I scanned all three Medals and spoke. "Henshin!"

"**Taka!**"**  
**"**Tora!**"**  
**"**Batta!**"**  
**"**TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**"

And I placed the Scanner over my heart as to my surprise, the Core Medals holographic rings surrounded me before the top one stopped on Taka, the Middle on Tora and the bottom on Batta before the three slammed upon my chest forming the O Crest with a craving of Taka on top, Tora's face in the middle and Batta almost squashed under the Tora's craving as the familiar yet unreal armour had formed over my body, my vision was clear despite the Taka Head being in place with the Tora Claws being on my arms and the Batta Legs formed, they looked very alike like modelled after animals, the Taka Head in red with a shape of a Hawk, the Tora arms with three claws on each arm and the Batta legs that of a grasshoppers.

"What the hell are you!" One of the guardsmen asked and I was in shock but decided to speak in case they notice. "I'm Takeru Hikari, but you can also call me… Kamen Rider…OOO!" I said and they were stupid enough to charge at me with the spears, I wasn't afraid as I felt a unfamiliar power within my body and focused on the Batta legs as they changed to resemble the grasshopper's legs and I kicked at the spears, sending them flying and then unlatched the Tora Claws and moved into a stance, I wanted to see if they would really take their chances before the Guards took off, leaving me with Rose, Headless Al and Edward and Rose was in shock. "W-What are you two!" She asked me and Al and I took a breather, I felt the adrenaline calm down as I spoke. "Just what I said, I'm Kamen Rider OOO, and I suppose you could say this is my alter ego, think of it as armour." I tried to explain and Ed tapped Al's armour. "He's nothing special; it's exactly what he looks like." And Rose I looked, there was nothing inside, just a strange symbol I could perceive with Taka's enhanced sight as Al spoke about he and Edward committing the greatest sin when they trespassed into 'god's domain' whatever that was as Edward spoke.

"Guess they shown their true colours at last." He said and Rose protested. "No that has to be some sort of mistake!" and Edward twitched a bit. "You still believe in his phoniness…? Rose." He turned to face her. "DO you have the courage to face the truth?" He asked her

I, Al and Edward walked in a hallway, I still donned the OOO armour in case of any other guards and Edward spoke. "What are those coins and that armour?" he asked as I breathed a bit, I knew I was going to have explain this, heck, even I didn't think I'd transform into OOO himself so I started to speak. "Well, where shall I start…?" He said thoughtfully and pointed to the Medals in the driver, I thought to use the plot of OOO to convince Ed and Al, and even it wasn't a complete lie. "Well, these were created 800 years ago, there are two types of these Medals, there is Core Medals, which are coloured while Cell Medals" I fished out a Cell Medal from the small canister OOO wore being completely silver.

"How were they made?" Al asked and I continued. "Two words, well actually, better make that three, Alchemy and Desire." I said as Edward was curious. "Care to explain?"

"Well, there was once a king who was so greedy that merely ruling over the kingdom he had wasn't enough, he decided to conquer the whole world but he requested his alchemists to create the Medals so they were created with the combination of animals however, the Medals were created in ten medals to each set in different colours however, with Core and Cell Medals they created a homunculi from the sets and they were given the name, Greeed."

"Greed as in with two e's?" Al asked and I shook my head. "No with three e's, they were just shells and instead of the weapons the King desired, he ordered 1 Medal from each set destroyed and with that the Greeed gained sentience and desired to fill the void that was left behind, however, they could create Yummies, creatures who can amass Cell medals from a person's desire."

"You saw this before?" Edward asked as I nodded. "Yeah, but let's move on, the King wanted something that could harness the power of the Core Medals so he ordered this." I indicated to the OOO Driver, he stolen some Medals from the other Greeed and fought back, eventually he defeated them but his desire really took over his intentions and with one of each medal, he scanned them all but the power twisted his mind and overwhelmed him and he unwillingly became the stone coffin that sealed the Greeed away, in the end, his own desire did him in, so the Medals were gone from humanity's eyes for 800 years."

"Then how did you come across them?" Edward asked and I continued. "History never is forgotten and one day, humans undid the seal and sold them for profit, I was just lucky enough to come across them and paid to get them." I said and Alphonse asked one more question. "Are red, yellow and green the only Medals?" He asked and I shook my head. "Nope, there's grey, blue, purple and orange Core Medals, I unfortunately didn't get the purple set and the Orange Core Medals only had 3 as a set." I answered.

"We'll ask other questions later Takeru when we get to that point." Edward said and I nodded, however, I did kind of lie about the Core Medal's colours, there was the Black ones that featured in the Movie War Core but they never featured a Combo along with the Imagin and Shocker Medals along with the King's Core Medals but all of the said Medals either didn't exist or was destroyed in the OOO plotline, but that got me thinking.

"_If I'm OOO… does that mean… I have the potential to become a Greeed?_" I thought with a tone of concern, I seen how the Greedification goes and it wasn't something I wanted to experience, especially my five senses slowly being taken away and I slowly become a monster, how Eiji managed to remain calm throughout it all, I would need perhaps double that courage he had.

We stopped at double doors as Edward asked me and Al. "I guess this is Cornello's Room Rose told us about?" And he was answered by them opening on their own. "Guess that means come in." I pointed out and the three of us stepped inside as the doors shut behind us and a familiar voice spoke. "Welcome to the Church of Leto., did you come here to hear me preach? Hmm?"

It was Cornello walking down some steps from a balcony on the other side as Edward gave a grin. "Yeah, by all means, tell us… like how about you use lame alchemy to deceive your followers!" He said out clearly

"Hmm, I'm not sure what you mean, please don't confuse miracles with alchemy. if you saw for yourself you would believe…" Cornello started to say but Edward cut in. "Yeah I saw it all right…" Edward rubbed his blonde hair in frustration. "And what I can't understand was how you're able to do transmutation with that goes against the laws."

"That's why I'm telling you it's **not** alchemy…" Cornello said with a peaceful smile but Edward continued. "And then it came to me. The Philosopher's Stone, That's how you do it right? Like maybe... Just maybe… it's that ring?" Edward asked him, eyeing the red ring on the father's finger.

Cornello's tone changed however now. "Heh… the Government sure gets their money's worth out you don't they? I guess you saw through the whole thing… it's correct, The Philosopher's Stone, The Legendary Catalyst , the amplifier of all alchemical processes, with this, I can conjure at the minimum price , for the maximum result!"

"How long I've searched for that…" Edward said in a jealous tone as Cornello spoke. "What's with that look in your eyes? What do you want the stone for? Money, Honour?" He asked Edward and he responded. "What about you then, what do you get out of founding this phony religion? If its money you want, you can make as much as you want with the stone."

"It's not about the money, well, I do want money, but I can get that with almost no effort… in form of the donations from my flock. What I really need are followers who will happily give their lives for me, think about it! An invincible army of fanatics with no fear of death! Soon I'll have more than enough people! Just watch! Within a few years' time, this entire nation will be mine!" Cornello started to laugh and to be honest, I really did not like this guy.

"Well, I don't really care about that, I could care less for the military or my country, just give me the stone and I'll stay quiet about this scam." Edward said calmly, I couldn't believe he would do such a thing,. "These are people's lives he's messing with!" I protested as Edward merely looked on.

"My followers would never believe of the words of an outsider like you! The people of this town love me! They think my words come from God! No matter how much noise you'll make, they'll never listen to you! Those idiots will believe anything I tell them, I've completely fooled them!"

"How could you! You are just using their belief in you to gain whatever you want, that's just…wrong!" I said in protest as Edward clapped his hands together. "Wow you are smart, thanks for telling me how you do it, you're right, no-one will listen to a word I say but…" Edward trailed off as Alphonse removed his chest plate and inside was Rose as Edward continued. "But what about her words?" He asked Cornello as he pointed his thumb to the girl.

"R-Rose, what is the meaning of this?" Cornello asked in surprise as Rose climbed out of Al and spoke "Father! Is everything you said just now true? Were you fooling us this whole time! Your miracles aren't real? The power of God can't grant my wish?" Rose was on the verge of crying as she continued. "You can't bring my darling back again!" She asked him.

"It's true I'm not God's emissary, but with this stone,, it may be possible to transmute living beings which so many alchemists have failed, Rose, I will resurrect him!" He called out as I Alphonse looked at her. "Don't listen to him!" He said as Cornello extended a hand out to her. "Rose, be a good girl and come here." As Edward looked at her. "If you go, you can never come back!" He said to stop her but Cornello continued.

"What's the matter? You belong with us, I'm the only one that can grant your wish, isn't that so? Think about your darling and come!" He called out and Rose advanced a few steps away from us and she turned back. "I'm so sorry you three… but this is... The only choice I can make."

"You are truly a good child and now we must eradicate these who threaten the future of our faith." Cornello pulled down a lever as we heard a sound and a lion was approaching us but it was…different it had parts that he shouldn't have like bird claws and lizard's tail. "The stone is truly incredible, it can create new life, so tell me, have you seen a chimera before?" He asked to us.

"That's twisted." I said and Edward nodded. "It is, but I can't go at this empty-handed so…" Edward clapped his palms together and bent down to touch the floor, a blue light sparking out as he pulled out a lance with a dragon like design. "You transmuted without a circle? You really do deserve the title of State Alchemist! But that won't be enough!"

The chimera cut through the transmuted lance without much effort and Edward's pants leg was torn but… he wasn't bleeding? I caught a glimpse of something metal as the chimera's claws were broken then he kicked the chimera. "Sorry these are custom made." He said with a grin as I stepped forward

"I want a shot at this thing." I said and Edward looked me like I was crazy. "Are you sure?" he asked me and I nodded, taking out the O Holder and removed a Medal as I closed it to pocket it away and removed the Batta Medal as it was placed in the canister on my hip and I slanted the Driver again.

"**Taka!**"**  
**"**Tora!**"**  
**"**Kame!**"**  
**  
The holographic projections of the Core Medals spun around again but this time the Batta was replaced by a crocodile and the Medals slammed upon my chest changing the crest but now instead of the Batta Legs, I now have the Kame Legs, modified after the Crocodile as Cornello was surprised. "Are you using the powers of a Chimera!" he asked and I stared at him.

"I'm just OOO, Kamen Rider…OOO." I simply said and when the Chimera went to pounce me and I done a roundhouse kick, the holographic projection of a crocodile biting down on the chimera each time the kick connected, leaving some wounds upon it.

"I don't care who you are! If claws don't work, then bite them to death!" He ordered as the Chimera went for a lung but Edward stepped out in front of me and rose up his right up, the chimera biting down on it but it seemed to have trouble.

"What's the matter kitty? Tastes bad?" He asked before deliver an uppercut kick with his left leg, knocking the chimera unconscious and the sleeve had torn away revealing a metal arm.

"Look at me Rose. This is what happens when you use alchemy on humans, this is what happens to those who trespass in God's Domain!" Edward said he pulled off his torn red coat and part of the black jacket underneath as Cornello spoke. "Auto-mail, full steel prosthetics … 'Full metal' prosthetics… Now I see so that's why….you're called the Fullmetal Alchemist! You done what is strictly forbidden!" as Edward glared up at Cornello and moved in a fighting stance. "Come here and face me you third rate frau and I'll show you real quick who a novice is!"


	2. Life, Devotion & the Reptile Combo

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood as it rightfully belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, I also not own any opening themes to this anime as well it's music while Kamen Rider OOO, its merchandise belongs to Toei Company as well as being its distributor; all I own is my OC, Takeru and now enjoy!

"Previously on Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Revival of OOO, these three things happened!" A voice sounded like suspiciously like Hughes.

The caption of OOO would appear, playing three separate scenes as the first one was zoomed in, showing Takeru standing in at the Gate as Hughes's voice spoke. "First, Takeru is sent to another world!"

The camera zooms out and then zoom in on the middle circles which shown Takeru watching as Alphonse repaired the radio. as Hughes's voice spoke once more. "Second, he meets the Elric Brothers and discovers transmutation!"

The camera pans out once more and then focuses on the final O which shown Takeru becoming OOO by scanning the Taka, Tora and Batta medals "And finally, Takeru becomes Kamen Rider OOO! Now what will happen next?"

_**Kono onoi wo keshite shimauniwamada jinsei negai desho?**_

Takeru is standing within a full street of people before the citizens vanish, leaving him alone as he turned to around to look at the desolate street.

_**Yarinokoshite'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara**_

Takeru is then within the white space of the Truth before the Gate opens and the black hands grab him, pulling him in as he struggles to escape by reaching his hand out and the Truth sits there, grinning before the title caption appears in black outlines.

**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood****  
****Revival of OOO**

_**Yume no tsuzuki oikakete itza hazu na no ni  
**_  
Takeru would awaken in the desert of Reole as the wind would be blowing, his scarf and hair blowing back and forth as his clothes merely getting creased before he notices figures in the distance.

_**Magarikunetta hosoi michihito nitsumazuku**_

Edward and Alphonse stood, staring back at Takeu as Edward has his arms crossed and a cheesy grin on his face while Al merely waved as they are zoomed out before going up to the vast blue sky.

_**Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wake ja naino**_

It changes to Edward, Al and Winry being children, sleeping on a messed up bed before it panned the scenery of Risembool and then, Hohenheim glaring forwards before changing to Alphonse being in his suit of armour

_**Nakushite kita sora wosagashite'ru**_

Alphonse stands up and stares at the scenery of Risembool

_**Wakakette kuremasu youni**_

Edward's Alphonse and takeru's feet would be running in a grassy plain.

_**Gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yametayo**_

Huges would pass by in a dark background ebfore it pans onto Mustang who seemed to have a look of surprise as Riza speaks in time with yametayo, her arms over her eyes on the bed.

_**Tsumi no saigo wa namida janani yo**_

Young Edward's right arm and left are dissolved into nothing with Alphonse would stood beside whose whole body was taken away

_**Zutto kurushiku seotte'kunda**_

Takeru would stand with the Taka, Tora and Batta images hovering behind him.

_**Deguchi mienai kanjou meironi dare wo matteru no?**_

Winry would attempt to rebalance herself with a furious wind before the scenes switches to Gluttony, Envy and Lust appearing one by one, each holding a Cell Medal _****_

Shirou nooto ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitaiyo

Roy Mustang would immediately create sparks with his glove while Riza withdraws two pistols form her back while Armstrong poses and finally, Maria Ross and Bosch saluting to someone.

_**Nani kara nogaretainda genjutsu itte yatsu?**_

Greed would give his usual smile before becoming the Ultimate Shield as the scenes zooms in on Bradley looking rather serious.

_**Kanaeru tame ni' ikite'ru ndatte**_

Kamen Rider OOO and Edward would run along a ventilation shaft, chased by the Homunculi Gluttony and Envy with a silhouette of a humanoid insect with green eyes.

_**Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoeteimasu ka?**_

An explosion occurs as Envy, Gluttony and the Incest humanoid are blown away by the explosion along with Edwards and OOO.

_**Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenani kara kaeru basho mo mai no**_

Scar would sit under a big tree, a cloak covering his figure before the rain stops suddenly and he quickly gets up, pulls the hood down and runs in a direction._**  
**_  
**Yasashisa niwa itsumo kansha shite'ru**

Pinako woudls it outside her hosue on the doorstep, smoking as Den would come up to her and she turns her head to smile as the sky was vast blue with the scenery of Risembool**.**

_**Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)**_

Edward would rapid turn his body slamming his ahnds ontot he ground, transmuting as OOO springs forward with the Batta Legs, medaljailbur in his right hand as colums of square rock shoot out and connect with Lust, Gluttony and Envy while OOO slashes at the Insect Humanoid before the scene changes to Rose lying ona bed, arms covering her eyes as she talks in tune with I'm on the way.

**Natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangeijan**

Edward tears off his auto mail arm and throw it at the Eye of Truth before it shatters before lying in a circle of Core Medals in their sets of three.

**Episode II****  
Life, Devotion & the Reptile Combo**

Rose gasped in surprise as her eyes reflected what she saw, Edward having an arm of metal as he spoke. "Come here and face me you third rate fraud and I'll show you real quick who a novice is!" as needless to say, I too was surprised beyond belief that it was possible to create a limb from pure metal as Cornello spoke. "Rose, this is the greatest sin an alchemist can commit, they performed human transmutation in an attempt to bring someone dead back to life." Cornello spoke and I remembered what Edward said before about a hero making wings of wax and when he got too close, he came crashing back down.

"Take a good look Rose, this is what happens when you try to bring someone dead back to life…. Is that what you want?" Edward asked her, not staring at the young woman at all. "_That's…what it takes?_" I thought to myself, I personally didn't want to take that risk, I like my body the way it is before my attention came to the cane Cornello was holding, it was now a kind of machine gun, before he took aim at Edward and fired rounds at him, I tried to move to save him but Edward had create a wall from the ground. "Sorry, me and God don't get on well, even if I went, he'd probably just send me back here!" Ed said as Cornello was irritated and reached into his pocket for something and what I saw surprised me. "That's…! But how!" I asked, what Cornello had a familiar silver coin with a craving of a Rhino upon it.

"Where did you get that!" I asked immediately, unconcerned for the fact Cornello could have shot me there and then as Cornello looked at me. "Why my child, I was given this by God himself! I admit, I refused to use this but seeing as you brats defeated my chimera, I'm more than willing to see what this does!" He said as a vending machine slot appeared in in his forehead as Cornello slid it in and from his body, another figure emerged from within him, it looked like a bandaged mummy with no face but a black circular mouth and shattered to a new form resembling a bison on two legs.

"Is that…a chimera?" Edward asked as he peeked out from behind the makeshift wall and I shook my head. "No, remember what I said before about Cell Medals and Yummies? That is a Yummy! It was created from his desire!" I said in surprise as Cornello's eyes narrowed. "SO you know what this creature is? Then he'll follow my word from God!" Before he prepared to fire.

Alphonse had moved as Cornello fired to grab a hold of Rose and Al was running towards Ed and me as he was being shot in back. "Ow ow ow!" he said as Edward ran for the door, "Al, Takeru, let's get out of here!"

"Fools! The exit is rigged! Only I can open it from up here! Now go my loyal servant, kill them!" Cornello commanded as the Bison Yummy leapt down from the balcony and Edward grinned, clapping his hands once more as he ran to a blank wall. "Is that so!" He said and pressed his hands to the wall and before all of our eyes, he actually created a double door and he opened them as Edward smiled. "If there's no door, then I'll make one!"

We ran down the hallway as I barely heard Cornello ordering his cronies to stop us and up ahead, were a group of them. "Hey you little runt, are you going to take us on empty handed? Might as well give yourself up before you get hurt…" The leader said, obviously they were confident as Edward merely smiled and clapped his hands together again and placed his gloved hand onto his auto mail and transmuted it into a very unique sword with a demonic smile applied to his face and the guards were terrified and quickly parted away before some more unfortunate guards were knocked out by Al carrying Rose but we then stopped in front of a room that had its doors open and Edward immediately stopped and looked to Rose who was placed down by Alphonse.

"What's this?" Edward asked her and Rose answered. "The broadcasting room, this is where Father Cornello delivers his sermons over the radio…" She explained as Edward now had a devious smile upon his face and immediately, me and Alphonse shared a thought. "He's plotting a bad idea…"

~**Outside the Church~**

Edward told us to separate and so, I went along with Al and Rose and somehow, Al managed to actually steal the bell without being noticed at all, either he was really good or the villagers weren't that wary of their surroundings as Rose was talking with him, I had decided to remove the Taka Medal and replace it with the Kuwagata Medal, my Head armour motifed after a Stag Beetle while I kept the Tora Arms and the Wani Legs.

"About what you saying before… I can't believe you have to do all that to perform alchemy." Rose said in perhaps disbelief as Al was attached a cable from the broadcasting room to the top of the bell. "I told you, the foundation of Alchemy is the 'Equivalent Exchange' which means 'To obtain something, something of equal value must be lost' People call my brother a genius, but the reason he's so good at it is he paid the price… and worked so hard." Al explained, to be honest, my respect for Edward just went up by a little as I heard Rose continue. "But because you sacrificed so much, you must have been able to bring back your mother."

A quiet pregnant silence befallen all of us before Al spoke. "The thing we brought back… wasn't even human anymore." We've given up on transmuting humans, but my brother still wants me to get back my original body and I'd like to make my brother's body back it was before, but like I said before, the risks are high… so we might end up even worse or lose our lives… but that's the path we chose, Rose, that's why, you can't choose this path."

"Your original body? Then how are you…" I started to say as Alphonse removed his head and he spoke. "See that emblem on the back? That was drawn with my own brother's blood to tie my soul to this suit of armour." He said as I was surprised beyond belief but Rose looked in surprise, hands covering her mouth. "Then I'm following you two." I said immediately as Alphonse had a gasp. "You could lose your life being around us Takeru!" He protested and I held up a hand.

"You and Edward told me you'll take me back home since I winded up in this desert with no memory as to how I got there, so the best I can do is help you two out, otherwise, I'd just feel like I'm taking advantage of your help without giving something back, that's the way it is right? 'Equivalent Exchange'." I answered before stepping forward and placed myself nearby the bell

"Stand back." I simply said as I focused on using the Kuwagata Head's power of electricity and it struck the cable, effectively boosting its strength as Edward and Cornello's conversation had started before I heard Edward's laughter. "You really are a novice! Know what this is?" He asked from the bell and I mentally counted in my head. "_Three, two…one._" Before Cornello's shocked voice literally resonated through the bell and out into the open. "You little brat! How long has that been on!" He asked as Edward's smug voice sounded. "From the very beginning, your followers just heard every word."

"He's been lying to you Rose, he lied to everyone." Alphonse said before I noted footsteps being heard through the bell, it seemed like Edward was fighting Father Cornello and Edward's voice. "Time to take this to lower ground!" He said and I guessed where he meant, it was the place where we all met up with Rose, inside the Church's halls. "I'm going down there, Al, look after Rose." I said before re-entering the building and hurrying to the halls where Edward was getting attacked by a huger Cornello with what seemed to be a gun fused to his arm and the Bison yummy before I leapt down and delivered a kick to the Yummy with the Wani Legs, the crocodile's head 'biting# down upon it as I stood back to back with Edward.

"I could of handled them just fine you know." Edward said as I removed the Tora Medal and brought out another bronze golden Medal. "Sure you were, I have more experience with Yummies, just keep Cornello out of my way, I'd rather not harm a living person as OOO." I said before sliding in the Medal into the middle slot and scanned them with the O Scanner

"**Kuwagata!**"**  
**"**Kame!**"**  
**"**Wani!"  
**  
The Core Medals holographic rings surrounded me and Edward as the top one remained the same, the Middle on Kame and the bottom on Wani before the three slammed upon my chest forming the O Crest with a craving of Kuwagata on top, A turtle's shell in the middle and Wani craving almost squashed under the shell craving as the armour had changed over my body, my shoulders had segregated shell parts and half of a circle shield on my wrists and the Wani Legs remained the same.

Edward just merely nodded before I charged at the Bison Yummy and Edward I assume, went to keep mister big and heavy occupied as the bison yummy was attempted to actually injure my body but I brought up my arms in a defensive position as a part of a shield bounced his overwhelming strength off me, the Goura Gourd was working naturally before I kicked the Yummy with roundhouses with the crocodile biting down upon him as Cornello had sent Edward flying through the open doors of the church as I was distracted by my friend and in doing so, I too was hit in the stomach, quite powerfully too by the Bison Yummy as I was sent flying outside too and I was caught by what seemed to be a hand out of the ground and Cornello and the Yummy too exited the Church, the followers gathered at the bottom of the stairs, witnessing the battle.

"My flock! This creature will dispose of those who have defiled our religion! He is a servant of the Sun God Leto!" The rather big Cornello said with such an angry or perhaps deeper tone, maybe because of his size but honestly, I had enough. "_This guy is too damn annoying._" I thought to myself rather ticked off before removing the Kuwagata Medal.

"What are you even attempting to do foolish human? You can only use two of the same colour with your armour!" Cornello boasted, now I really wanted to show this huge priest just how wrong he is. "_This is going to be risky, but it's worth a try!_" I thought before placed a Medal with a Cobra in the empty slot and slanted the Driver, the Medals resonating bronze as Cornello, Edward and yummy stood watching.

"You sure about that Father? Then let me prove you wrong!" I said with determination and with the O Scanner I scanned all three Medals as the holographic rings appeared around me, the Kuwagata Medal immediately switched to one of the Cobra and the other two remained the same.

"**Cobra!**"**  
**"**Kame!**"**  
**"**Wani!"  
**"**BraKaWani~!"**

The Kuwagata Head completely changed to what seemed to be a bronze turban modeled after a snake with the eye pieces being dark purple with a small diamond purple shape above them and the O Chest now had Cobra atop the Shell craving, as I felt the power fill my body. "_Is this... what a Combo feels like? It feels like I can do anything!_" I thought with amazement as I was ignoring the stares I was receiving and walked towards the Bison Yummy rather calmly as it charged towards me but I countered it's oncoming punch by bringing together the two halves of the Goura Guard together, forming a complete circle as a shield formed in front of my entire body and the Yummy's overwhelming strength couldn't even shatter it as it lost its footing and I delivered a kick to its stomach hard, forcing it to the ground as I reached behind me and pulled out a flute, I knew what this was.

"I hear deserts are home to these, let's see how you like them!" I said confidently before bringing the flute to my lips and from the wrappings of the Cobra head a snake was emerging, immersed in the music I was played,, some of the townspeople gasped at this but Edward remained rather still as did Cornello, obviously interested before the Snake lunged forward, hitting the Bison Yummy twice by ramming into it and then, I tossed the flute away, the snake vanished before I bring out the O Scanner again and scanned the Medals as the same voice from it spoke again but this time, something very different.

**"Scanning Charge!"**

Three bronze rings appeared between myself and the Yummy and I ran forward, sliding like a professional baseball player as I zoomed forwards and connected with the Bison Yummy, a huge crocodile image covering my entire body as it bit down upon the Yummy and an explosion occurred before I was on the other side, standing as from the explosion, a silver Cell Medal was rolled in my direction before I felt my body's adrenaline calm down and I suddenly felt tired, falling to my knees as I gasped for the air, the transformation cancelled out, I was in fact sweating as well.

"Hey Takeru, you alright!" Edward asked concerned before noting Cornello's suddenly huge fist coming at him and surprisingly for his size, eh actually blocked it and stood in the same spot. "No matter, this fist of mine is now god's himself! I shall punish you in the name of God!" Cornello said before Edward managed to push the huge fist back. "Fist of God huh! If you want it, you can have it!" He said before running indoors and Cornello followed.

Alphonse was tending to me as the sun was beginning to set, it was amazing how fast time passes when you're fighting for your life and Edward emerged out, a bit depressed. "The Stone was a fake." Edward said and Al was surprised. "It's a fake?" and Edward nodded.

"Yeah, it was all a waste of time…" Edward said before tapping his metal fist against Al's chest. "Sorry Al, for a while there, I thought we really had a way to get your body back, I guess we'll look somewhere else."

"Give me the Philosopher's Stone!" A voice sounded, it was Rose and she was holding a gun as all of three of us looked at her. "Rose, don't." I said in a concerned tone as Edward spoke in a calm tone. "Like I said, it was a fake, besides, it's shattered now."

"Liar! You want to keep it for yourself don't you! So you can use it to get back your bodies and then… bring your mother back to life!" Rose said in desperation as Edward's tone changed to one that was a bit angry. "You shut up!" and then his tone had changed to solemn sadness. "People don't come back from the dead Rose, not ever… **not ever.**"

Rose had fallen to her knees and was crying her eyes out. "B-But he said he'd bring him back to life…! It was all I had to believe in! Tell me…what should I do? What should I believe in now!" Tell me…please!" Rose begged as Edward, Al and myself started walking but past her before I stopped. "We can't tell you that, you figure it out Rose, stand up and walk, you got two good legs, use them to find your own path and move along it." I said before continuing to follow Edward and Al, to be honest, I really wanted to hold her close and comfort her but somehow, I felt this was the best, Reole just found out what Cornello had been doing to its people and she was a firm believer in Cornello and now, she was conflicted, she had to figure out her emotions by herself and maybe, the next time we meet, she'll have moved on by then.

I stared at the lone Sai Cell Medal I collected from the Bison Yummy. "_How did he get this? There couldn't be Cell Medals existing in this world could there? And if so, who's collecting and using them?"_ I thought to myself as Edward had paid for our tickets out of Reole, it was kind of right to do so, us three just brought down a whole religion and exposed a false priest, there was bound to be repercussions.

**~Church of Leto~**.

Cornello fell face forward as a woman wearing a dress stood beside a rather fat bald person with perhaps the biggest hands there could be before a strange tattoo was seen above the woman's cleavage as some eating noises were heard. "Hey I thought I told you not to eat that." She said but was ignored as she sighed and pulled out a familiar silver Medal but with the carving of a whale.

"Seems like we'll have to redo all of this from scratch, Father will surely be disappointed… but with these… it may be quite useful…" She said with a smile.

~**Train~**

Me, Edward and Al were sitting in the compartment as I was sat next to Edward while Alphonse was sitting across from us. "Okay Takeru, what was that you just did." Edward asked me, I wouldn't be surprised; I did just use a Medal Combo for the first time.

"I used a Medal Combo." I stated as it seemed like they wanted more information rather than those words and so I sighed and continued. "A Medal Combo is only created when I use three of the same colored Medals, it brings out the corresponding Greeed's power out completely but the drawback is that it taxes the human body since our bodies aren't exactly adjusted to such surges of power."

Al thought for a moment. "So, that's a Combo? You said you have other medals, does this mean they have their own Combos too?" he asked and I nodded, extracting the O Holder from my enlarged pocket and opened it, revealing all the Core Medals I had so far, I even placed the Sai Cell Medal within a slot as I placed it on my lap for Edward and Alphonse to see clearly.

"Yeah, they all have a Combo, however, I prefer not using a Medal Combo every time since it tires me out and that can spell trouble, so instead, I stick with Random Combos." I explained and Edward looked at me. "You mean those mismatched medals?" He asked, he was catching on to how OOO worked.

"Yeah, each Medal has its unique power, however, if I take too much damage from a section, the transformation of OOO is also cut off, so I tend to make sure that doesn't happen." Al asked me another question. "What are their abilities? I mean you probably can't carry those around with you all the time right?"

I breathed deeply. "Okay, I'll explain their abilities so if I do pass s this to you, you'll know which ones to take out so I won't be put at a disadvantage." I said and with those words, started to explain each of the Core Medals defining abilities to the Elric Brothers.


	3. Coal Mines, Corruption & Choice

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood as it rightfully belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, I also not own any opening themes to this anime as well it's music while Kamen Rider OOO, its merchandise belongs to Toei Company as well as being its distributor; all I own is my OC, Takeru and now enjoy!

"Previously on Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Revival of OOO, these three things happened!" Hughe's voice sounded..

The caption of OOO would appear, playing three separate scenes as the first one was zoomed in, showing Edward tearing off his red coat to reveal his auto mail arm. "First, Takeru discovers Edward Elric's title as a State Alchemist!"

The camera zooms out of the scene and then zoomed in on the middle circle which shownAlphonse holding the bell out to play Cornello's recording and Hughes's voice spoke once more. "Second, he and the Elric Brothers reveal Father Cornello's schemes to the public!"

The camera pans out once more and then focuses on the final O which shown Takeru becoming OOO BraWaKani by scanning the Cobra, Kame and Wani Medals "And finally, Takeru enters his first Medal Combo and save sthe town fo Reole from the clutches of Cornello but now what will happen next?" He asked in excitement.

_**Kono onoi wo keshite shimauniwamada jinsei negai desho?**_

Takeru is standing within a full street of people before the citizens vanish, leaving him alone as he turned to around to look at the desolate street.

_**Yarinokoshite'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara**_

Takeru is then within the white space of the Truth before the Gate opens and the black hands grab him, pulling him in as he struggles to escape by reaching his hand out and the Truth sits there, grinning before the title caption appears in black outlines.

**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood****  
****Revival of OOO**

_**Yume no tsuzuki oikakete itza hazu na no ni  
**_  
Takeru would awaken in the desert of Reole as the wind would be blowing, his scarf and hair blowing back and forth as his clothes merely getting creased before he notices two figures in the distance.

_**Magarikunetta hosoi michihito nitsumazuku**_

Edward and Alphonse stood, staring back at Takeu as Edward had his arms crossed and a cheesy grin on his face while Al merely waved as they are zoomed out before going up to the vast blue sky.

_**Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wake ja naino**_

It changes to Edward, Al and Winry being children, sleeping on a messed up bed before it panned the scenery of Risembool and then, Hohenheim glaring forwards before changing to Alphonse being in his suit of armour

_**Nakushite kita sora wosagashite'ru**_

Alphonse stands up and stares at the scenery of Risembool

_**Wakakette kuremasu youni**_

Edward's Alphonse and Takeru's feet would be running in a grassy plain.

_**Gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yametayo**_

Hughes would pass by in a dark background before it pans onto Mustang who seemed to have a look of surprise as Riza speaks in time with yametayo, her arms over her eyes on the bed.

_**Tsumi no saigo wa namida janani yo**_

Young Edward's right arm and left are dissolved into nothing with Alphonse would stood beside him as his whole body was completely broken down.

_**Zutto kurushiku seotte'kunda**_

Takeru would stand with the Taka, Tora and Batta images hovering behind him as he stares at the camera directly.

_**Deguchi mienai kanjou meironi dare wo matteru no?**_

Winry would attempt to rebalance herself with a furious wind before the scenes switches to Gluttony, Envy and Lust appearing one by one, each holding a Cell Medal

Shirou nooto ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitaiyo

Roy Mustang would immediately create sparks with his glove while Riza withdraws two pistols from her back while Armstrong poses and finally, Maria Ross and Bosch saluting to someone.

_**Nani kara nogaretainda genjutsu itte yatsu?**_

Greed would give his usual smile before becoming the Ultimate Shield as the scenes zooms in on Bradley looking rather serious.

_**Kanaeru tame ni' ikite'ru ndatte**_

Kamen Rider OOO and Edward would run along a ventilation shaft, chased by the Homunculi Gluttony and Envy with a silhouette of a humanoid insect with green eyes.

_**Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoeteimasu ka?**_

An explosion occurs as Envy, Gluttony and the Insect humanoid are blown away by the explosion along with Edward and OOO.

_**Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenani kara kaeru basho mo mai no**_

Scar would sit under a big tree, a cloak covering his figure before the rain stops suddenly and he quickly gets up, pulls the hood down and runs in a direction._**  
**_  
**Yasashisa niwa itsumo kansha shite'ru**

Pinako would sit outside her house on the doorstep, smoking as Den would come up to her and she turns her head to smile as the sky was vast blue with the scenery of Risembool**.**

_**Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)**_

Edward would rapid turn his body slamming his hands onto the ground, transmuting as OOO springs forward with the Batta Legs, Medaljailbur in his right hand as columns of square rock shoot out and connect with Lust, Gluttony and Envy while OOO slashes at the Insect Humanoid before the scene changes to Rose lying on a bed, arms covering her eyes as she talks in tune with I'm on the way.

**Natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangeijan**

Edward tears off his auto mail arm and thrown it at the Eye of Truth before it shatters before lying broken in a circle of Core Medals in their sets of three.

**Episode III****  
Coal Mines, Corruption & Choice**

Within the train car, Edward, Alphonse and Takeru sat in their respective seats, Alphosne taking almost the whole of one whiel Edward and Takeru sat opposite of him as Edward looked at the barren car before them, they were perhaps the only three passengers on board.

"Wow, I never have seen a car look this empty on the move." I noted and Edward merely stared at the vacantly empty car. "I've heard the rumours, but I didn't think it was **this**bad but then again, this isn't exactly tourist country." Edward said as he folded up the map to a corner, having some writing saying Youswell. "The town on the eastern border, the Youswell Coal Mines." He said as the train was nearing its destination.

During the journey, Takeru explained what each Core Medal's abilities were to the Elric Brothers and needless to say, they were impressed such alchemy could be performed and it allowed Takeru such a wide variety to fight with, but the three did agree on something unanimous, I would never use a Medal Combo excessively as Alphonse did note it's drawback to holding such power.

The train docked into the station as Edward stood up to get his suitcase and the three got off, it was the last station after all and to the three's surprise, there wasn't exactly much bustle. "So this is where we get coal." Edward noted as Alphonse piped in. "'The Wild Frontier' eh, I always though a place like this to be more lively."

"You're right Al, I thought a mining town would be like pretty active with smoke coming the chimneys or such but here it seems like… the most quietest place ever." I added before Edward was shacked with a beam beign carried by a worker who should be no older than Edward's age and said Alchemist fell forward as the worker spoke. "Oops, Sorry'bout that." He said as Edward was about to remark but the worker noted his clothing. "You're from out of town? On a trip? Where you from? Need a meal? A place to stay? He asked rather quickly as Edward was trying to get a bit of words in before the worker called out.

"Hey dad we got customers!" He called out and Edward ranted. "Hey, listen when people are talking to you!" He said as we looked up at scaffolding of a rather muscular but bearded man who paused and called back down, placing his beam down. "What's that Khayal?" he asked as the boy named Khayal called out again. "Customers, a piggy bank!"

Edward looked at Khayal and ranted. "What do you mean,a piggy bank!" as the father looked at them. "You don't say?" He said with a grin and soon, the three found themselves in an inn, obviously very joyous as Edward, Al and Takeru sat around a table as a waitress was speaking with them. "So there's three of you ... you want one night's stay and two meals each?" She asked and Edward nodded. "How much?" He asked and the same man from before, Khayal's father sat with them, holding a mug of beer. "What, afraid you can't afford it?" he asked with a smirk and Edward grinned. "Don't worry, I got enough."

"300 thousand." He said and Edward literally fell off his seat and got back up. "**300 thousand?** What a rip off!" as Kyahal's father stared at him blankly. "I **said**you might not be able to afford it. We don't get too many tourists so when they come we try to make sure and leave us all their money." He answered.

"You gotta be kidding me! We'll go somewhere else!" Edward said rather defiantly but then a hand grabbed his head and Khayal's father spoke rather sinisterly. "**There's no escape, Piggy Bank**" He said as Khayal closed his eyes in a bit of apologetically. "Sorry, but all the other places are just the same."

Edward dug into his wallet and pulled out some notes, sweat dropping. "We really don't have enough." He said in a little defeated tone. "I guess I could use alchemy to transmute pebbles into gold." He said and Al whispered quietly. "You know it's forbidden by state alchemy laws to make gold!" he protested and I too had bent down into this circle, I didn't know that State Alchemist's had their own laws but Edward gave an evil grin. "We don't get caught, we don't get caught simple as that."

"You're evil!" he said before the three noticed Khayal listened in and called out. "Hey Dad, he's a alchemist!" He said, gaining much attention now and so, to prove this, they brought in a broken pickaxe on the table and Edward clapped his hands before placing them on the aforementioned item, a flash of light occurring before it was fixed, now a bit of gossip was talking about their first customer being an alchemist as Khayal's father spoke. "I used to dabble in alchemy myself, so I'll give you a fellow Alchemist's discount, plus for fixing that pickaxe, it's now 150 Thousand!"

"**That's still a lot!**_**" **_Edward yelled out before grabbing his knife and fork to eat into his plate of food and Khayal's father asked him a question. "I didn't get your name." He said and Edward responded. "Edward Elric." He said and the man had a smile on his face before literally swiping the plate from the table and as Edward looked at him as the man asked another question.

"So you're Elric the Alchemist." He said and I could feel the tension in the room as Edward was reaching for his mug but unfortunately as he spoke. "Sort of…" the drink was snatched away too. "Hey what's the big deal!" He protested before they knew it, they were kicked out with a yell of. "GET LOST!"

Edward turned around immediately. "Hey, we're paying customers!" He protested but the father spoke back. "We don't have food or lodgings for dogs of the military!" he said before Al raised his hand up. "Um…I'm not a 'State-Anything'." He said as the father's tone changed to welcoming. "Then come in!" He said with a smile, I too raised my hand.

"Same here." I said and the man too invited me back as Edward ranted. "You traitors!" He said as myself and Alphonse sat at a table, listening to the disappointed tones of the customers and Khayal stood nearby us. "I take it State Alchemists aren't too popular here?" I asked him and the boy nodded. "Of course, everyone here hates soldiers, this town's under authority of Lieutenant Yoki, but all he cares about is making money."

I and Alphonse heard what the other workers said about this Yoki, it seemed this place was in fact his private property and if anyone complained to higher ups, Yoki would just bribe them to send them away. "They say Alchemists work for the people, the source of their pride, but I cannot forgive them for selling their souls to the military even though they get a lot in exchange." Khayal's father said.

Myself and Al left the inn to see Edward moaning about being hungry and if we lost our humanity, or more specifically Al's as Al snuck out a tray food in his armour and we sat down with Edward who listened on what we discovered. "These corrupt type officials are everywhere huh?" Edward asked and Al nodded. "Yeah but thanks to this guy, they are barely getting past food supplies," Al said and Edward responded with. "I see."

"This Yoki's causing us a lot of trouble, I mean, military personnel aren't popular to begin with, when I became a State Alchemist, I'd knew I get some amount of flack but I never knew they would hate me this much." Edward said with a smile, holding his warm drink.

"…Then maybe I should become a State Alchemist too." Alphonse said and Edward gave an uneasy smile. "It's not worth it! One person on this bed of needles is more than enough!" He said before looking down his coffee. "Dogs of the Military huh… I don't even know how to respond to that." He said and Alphonse spoke up next. "Not only that, we broke the laws of alchemy and now, we're stuck with these bodies… I wonder what Teacher would say if she ever found out." He said and they suddenly started to shiver. "She'd…" Alphonse started and Edward finished off. "She'd kill us!"

"_Is this Teacher really such a scary person?_" I thought to myself, it did seem most likely since this was a new side to the Elric Brothers I never seen before until they were brought out of it by footsteps. "Out of the way! We're coming in!" The voice announced and all three of us merely turned heads to follow the direction of the voice, it was three people in military uniform heading into the same Inn we were just in before. "Maybe this Yoki guy will be there?" I suggested and Edward nodded and got up with Al as I followed, just barely seeing one of the officers withdrawing their sword to strike at khayal but Edward moved in and raised his hidden automail arm as the blade connected and broke, the man gasped. "It… it broke!"

"Wh-where did this kid come from!" A man with a moustance and mostly a bald head spoke as Edward merely sipped his coffee. "Just a kid passing through." He said before that man spoke. "This is none of your business! Stay out!" He ordered but Edward stood there. "I heard the Lieutenant was gonna be here..." Edward dug his hand into a pocket and pulled out a pocket watch. "So I decided to say hello."

The man inspected the watch before gasping in dramatic surprise and he and his subordinates were whispering between themselves, All I managed to get was 'Work for the Furher, a runt' and the man moved towards Edward, being rather polite. "I apologize for my subordinate's behaviour early, my name is Yoki and I'm in charge of this town." He said.

"_So this is Yoki_,_ the one who the miners were talking about?"_I thought to myself before noting Edward was leaving with them, Yoki referring this inn as a pig-pen and telling them miners they'll owe every penny they owe him and I was left with Alphonse in the Inn with frustrated miners, but later on during the night…

Myself and Alphonse were outside te burning of Halling's Inn, the building being a mass of red flame and to say I was shocked was the least of my worries, if it kept going, it would spread to the other houses as the miners were trying their best to throw buckets of water upon it and I pulled out the OOO Driver and placed it at my waist, the belt wrapping automatically around as the capsule for holding Cell or Core Medals appeared on my left hip with the Scanner on my right and the Medaljailbur clipped on nearby the canister as I quickly withdrawn some Core Medals.

"What are you doing kid! It's too dangerous!" Khayal's father called out to me as I approached the fire, sliding a Blue Core Medal in the right slot of the belt, a Tora Medal in the middle and the Batta Medal in the left slot as he reached out for my shoulder but Alphonse stopped him. "Please trust him, he knows what he's doing." He said as I grabbed the O Scanner and raised it up as I stood in front of the burning building with a rather firm look on my face and slanted the Driver and spoke. "Henshin." I said and scanned all of the Core Medals as Eiji did and raised the Scanner over my heart.

**"Shachi!"  
"Tora!"  
"Batta!"**

The Core Medals holographic rings surrounded me once again as the top one turned to a Blue Core Medal with a whale engraved upon it the same, while the Tora and Batta images were shown and all three Core Medals images slammed upon my chest forming the O Crest with a craving of Shaci on top, the Tiger's face in the middle and grasshopper seemingly crushed under the tiger craving as the armour had for the Body and legs were the same but the helmet of was a shade of blue fashioned after a whale with yellow eyepieces with white markings covering the sides of the helmet, I was now in ShaToBa, a Random Combo, the miners paused to watch the transformation and Khayal's father was surprised as wella s the others. "J-Just…who is he? A State Alchemist?" he aske,d his face looking serious and Al shook his head. "No, he's just OOO, Kamen Rider OOO."

"Kamen Rider?" Khayal asked before I focused on the Shachi's power to spray jets of water and sure enough it came out gushing from the 'mouth piece' where I would speak and quickly, I was able to calm the fires down but it was already too late for the Inn before I sighed in relief, nothing else was burnt down at least and I evened the OOO Belt before the transformation cancelled around me, turning around to see Edward standing with hands in his pockets at the carnage that occurred as the villagers spoke about some of Yoki's underlings causing it and the reason why Khayal's father wanted to learn Alchemy, to save the town.

"Hey Ed, you're good enough to make gold right? Can't you just whip up enough to save this town and help my dad?" Khayal asked him as Edward closed his yes. "No." He simply answered and Khayal looked up at him as he was on the floor. "Come on… it's not like it's going to cost you anything! He protested and Edward kept his eyes closed. "The foundation of Alchemy is 'Equivalent Exchange' why should I give you free money?" He asked before Khayal raised himself up in anger and grabbed Edward by the scruff of his red coat. "You scumbag! You call yourself an Alchemist?" He asked angrily and Edward merely stared at him. "'Alchemists work for the people' right?" He asked and moved the hand off his coat to straighten it. "If I gave you money now, it'll just end up as taxes in Yoki's vault. I don't feel like being used by all of you just to get by, if you're that desperate, then leave town and find another job."

"Kid I can't expect you to understand but… the mines are our homes…and our graves." Khayal's Father said and Edward started walking away, myself and Al following him. "Hey big brother! Hold on!" Al said, we left the townspeople as Edward walked towards two carts of coal. "Are you just going to abandon these people?" AL asked but Edward spoke. !Al, how much culm do you think is here?" He asked him and Alphonse was puzzled and looked at the carts. "One ton? Maybe two?" He asked as Edward heaved himself up. "Okay I'm gonna do something slightly illegal so look the other way for a second." He said before clapping his hands together.

"You want me to be an accomplice?" He asked and Edward looked at him. "What, you won't?" He asked and Al looked at him. "You're gonna do it even if I say no right?" He asked and Edward clapped his hands upon the culm, a flash of brilliant light starting to come forty, "Ah if we don't get caught, we don't get caught." He said and AL had his hand son his hips. "Man of man, aren't you supposed to set an example for me?" Al asked jokingly, I merely watched in fascination, I don't think Alchemy will ever get old on me.

Myself, AL and Edward somehow managed to move a lot of gold bars to Yoki's home and the man looked surprised and what did Ed say? "I want you to sell me the rights to the coal mines." He said, his arms crossed and soon after, Edward and Yoki were having what appeared to be pleasured to work with one another and I had to admit, Edward was a pretty good actor, all he did was ask Yoki to sign papers saying the gold was given to him free of charge and the three of us left to our next destination and Ed opened the door to the Coal Miner's session

"Hey everybody! What a bunch of gloomy faces, you're looking cheerful today!" And what did we get in return? Glares and Khayal asked him "What are you doing here?" He asked rudely before Edward gave a sideward glance at the mines behind him. "Hey hey, should you be speaking that way to the new proprietor of this joint?" He asked with a smirk and shown the papers. "What, this says the whole mine had given to Edward Elric!" one of the miners said in surprise.

"That's right! I'm the new owner of this coal mine! But…we're just a couple of vagabonds going from place to place, carrying this will only be in the way so…" He trailed off before Khayal's father stared at him. "You want to sell it to us?" He asked and Edward had a grin. "What, afraid you can't afford it? If you want something, you have to pay the price but in a layman's opinion, I'd say it'll just be enough for one night's stay and two meals for three at your place? Would that be fair Chief?" Edward asked before they were silent for a minute before Khayal's father laughed. "Hahaha THAT is expensive! I'll buy it!" he slammed his fist upon the barrel and Edward thrown the documents on top. "Sold!"

Yoki had chosen this time to enter. "Mr. Alchemist! What is the meaning of this!" He asked and Edward pointed innocently to the Chief. "I just sold the deed to the Chief here." He said and Yoki pointed to his hand holding bits of rock. "No, that's not what I'm here for, the gold bars you gave me turned to rock! Can you please explain that!"

"When did you change it back?" I asked Ed in a whisper and he had a smile upon his face. "Just before I left." He said and continued. "I don't know anything about gold bars." He said rather innocently. "Please don't act dumb! We exchange dthe pile of gold for the documents, this is **fraud!**" He protested but Edward pointed to the Documents he collected from the Chief and pointed somewhere.

"Huh the deed was given to me free of charge, see you signed it here!" he said with an smile and Yoki pointed at the documents. "This deal is null and void! Take those documents from now!" He demanded before a miner loomed over them.

What happened next you ask? Let's just say the subordinates weren't let off lightly before Edward waved to Yoki "Oh Lieutenant, I'll be sure to tell the higher ups about your **corruption** and **incompetence **too, so please look forward to it." Edward said and Yoki literally broke down and the miners had celebrated by bringing out the booze and some was poured onto Ed well into the night as Edward was sleeping on the floor, obviously full while Al spotted him. "You're sleeping with your stomach out again! Sheesh Ed, you're so sloppy!" Hal said sighing, I was still awake because I knew my limits of eating and drinking, after all, it's not a pleasant experience being so full and you feel like you're about to let out the contents, happily, I do admit, I did drink some alcohol but only 1 glass of wine since I was seventeen, I didn't fancy getting drunk and kept my limit at one glass, afterwards I would just drink water.

And that's Chapter 3! I'm on a roll with these! And **Kamen Keyblade Duelist**You are right, it is close to your FMA/OOO story except with just a few exceptions, I appreciate your acknowledgement of the fic and hope you will enjoy this as much as the other reviewers.

To my other viewers of **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Double **and **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Decade** I am happy to inform you Double is coming first and it will cover the rest of the Spirit World Journey, trust me, those Mark of the Monkey episodes are in 4 parts, that's a lot to get through and as for **Decade**all I have to do is just a Duel and that's most likely that chapter sorted.

And next up, **Yu-G-Oh! ZeXaL: OOO** will arrive sometime mid/end of July or mid-August as you must of already noticed a new **Yu-Gi-Oh! **fanfic named **Dragon's Accelerator**, that will be put on hold of course, already handling GX, 5D's and this, certainly don't want to overwork myself, it's at times like this, I wish I had the GataKiriBa Combo to do all of my stories at once! But enough about me ranting please review so Chapter** 4** of **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Revival of OOO** can be made.


	4. Hijackers, Trains & the Flame

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood as it rightfully belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, I also not own any opening themes to this anime as well it's music while Kamen Rider OOO, its merchandise belongs to Toei Company as well as being its distributor; all I own is my OC, Takeru and now enjoy!

"Previously on Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Revival of OOO, these three things happened!" Hughes's voice sounded..

The caption of OOO would appear, playing three separate scenes as the first one was zoomed in, showing Edward, Al and Takeru arriving in Youswell. "First! The gang arrives in a mining town!"

The camera zooms out of the scene and then zoomed in on the middle circle which showing the miner's within the inn and Hughes's voice spoke once more. "Second! They discover the corruption behind this town!"

The camera pans out once more and then focuses on the final O which shown Takeru becoming OOO ShaToBa by scanning the Shachi, Tora and Batta Medals "And finally, Takeru enters his first Random Combo as the group free the town! But now what will happen next?!" He asked in excitement.

_**Kono onoi wo keshite shimauniwamada jinsei negai desho?**_

Takeru is standing within a full street of people before the citizens vanish, leaving him alone as he turned to around to look at the desolate street.

_**Yarinokoshite'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara**_

Takeru is then within the white space of the Truth before the Gate opens and the black hands grab him, pulling him in as he struggles to escape by reaching his hand out and the Truth sits there, grinning before the title caption appears in black outlines.

**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood****  
****Revival of OOO**

_**Yume no tsuzuki oikakete itza hazu na no ni  
**_  
Takeru would awaken in the desert of Reole as the wind would be blowing, his scarf and hair blowing back and forth as his clothes merely getting creased before he notices two figures in the distance.

_**Magarikunetta hosoi michihito nitsumazuku**_

Edward and Alphonse stood, staring back at Takeu as Edward had his arms crossed and a cheesy grin on his face while Al merely waved as they are zoomed out before going up to the vast blue sky.

_**Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wake ja naino**_

It changes to Edward, Al and Winry being children, sleeping on a messed up bed before it panned the scenery of Risembool and then, Hohenheim glaring forwards before changing to Alphonse being in his suit of armour

_**Nakushite kita sora wosagashite'ru**_

Alphonse stands up and stares at the scenery of Risembool

_**Wakakette kuremasu youni**_

Edward, Alphonse and Takeru's feet would be running in a grassy plain.

_**Gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yametayo**_

Hughes would pass by in a dark background before it pans onto Mustang who seemed to have a look of surprise as Riza speaks in time with yametayo, her arms over her eyes on the bed.

_**Tsumi no saigo wa namida janani yo**_

Young Edward's right arm and left are dissolved into nothing with Alphonse would stood beside him as his whole body was completely broken down.

_**Zutto kurushiku seotte'kunda**_

Takeru would stand with the Taka, Tora and Batta images hovering behind him as he stares at the camera directly.

_**Deguchi mienai kanjou meironi dare wo matteru no?**_

Winry would attempt to rebalance herself with a furious wind before the scenes switches to Gluttony, Envy and Lust appearing one by one, each holding a Cell Medal _****_

Shirou nooto ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitaiyo

Roy Mustang would immediately create sparks with his glove while Riza withdraws two pistols from her back while Armstrong poses and finally, Maria Ross and Bosch saluting to someone.

_**Nani kara nogaretainda genjutsu itte yatsu?**_

Greed would give his usual smile before becoming the Ultimate Shield as the scenes zooms in on Bradley looking rather serious.

_**Kanaeru tame ni' ikite'ru ndatte**_

Kamen Rider OOO and Edward would run along a ventilation shaft, chased by the Homunculi Gluttony and Envy with a silhouette of a humanoid insect with green eyes.

_**Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoeteimasu ka?**_

An explosion occurs as Envy, Gluttony and the Insect humanoid are blown away by the explosion along with Edward and OOO.

_**Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenani kara kaeru basho mo mai no**_

Scar would sit under a big tree, a cloak covering his figure before the rain stops suddenly and he quickly gets up, pulls the hood down and runs in a direction._**  
**_  
**Yasashisa niwa itsumo kansha shite'ru**

Pinako would sit outside her house on the doorstep, smoking as Den would come up to her and she turns her head to smile as the sky was vast blue with the scenery of Risembool**.**

_**Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)**_

Edward would rapid turn his body slamming his hands onto the ground, transmuting as OOO springs forward with the Batta Legs, Medaljailbur in his right hand as columns of square rock shoot out and connect with Lust, Gluttony and Envy while OOO slashes at the Insect Humanoid before the scene changes to Rose lying on a bed, arms covering her eyes as she talks in tune with I'm on the way.

**Natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangeijan**

Edward tears off his auto mail arm and thrown it at the Eye of Truth before it shatters before lying broken in a circle of Core Medals in their sets of three.

**Episode IV**  
**Hijackers, Trains & the Flame**

The trains wheels screeched onto the tracks as in one of the compartments, a family was looking out the open window as a small child having pigtails was excited "Dad, we're going so fast!" She said as the father laughed. "Don't get too excited or you'll wear yourself out." He said in an affectionate tone and continued. "Now remember, you promised you'd play with me when we got there." He said as a woman from across his looked at him concerned. "What about your work dear?"

"I finally got this vacation. I don't see the harm in forgetting about work for a while and just spending time with my family." He said before the door opened with a rather violent pull with men staring into the compartment and a bald but burly man asked a question. "You're General Hakuro, right?"

"Who **are **you people? You're rude…" Before a barrel of a pistol came into view as did other guns as a man with black hair and eye patch covering his right eye came in. "Sorry for interrupting your family gathering General but the vacation's over." He said as Hakuro moved to protect his family as the man continued. "This will be a trip of thrills and despair."

Meanwhile further down the train was a hostage situation and snores were heard as Edward was practically taking up the whole bench and Alphonse looking at a well-built man holding a rifle or sorts while Takeru was near the window as the man asked a question, muttering. "How can this brat sleep through all of this?" He poked Edward with the barrel to wake him but no response. "Why you… act more like a hostage you runt!" He said irritated as Edward's eyes snapped opened and he stomped his leg onto the floor, getting up, and there seemed to be a very dark intent hovering over him.

"What? You got a problem or something!? Huh?" He asked, the gun firmly pointed at him but Ed clapped his hands over the barrel and the light of transmutation occurred and in the man's hand was no longer a gun but half of it with a trumpet curled and needless to say, the man was shocked. "Wh-What the hell is this!?" He shouted in surprise but then, Edward's black boot connected with the side of his face to knock him out as Alphonse and I covered our eyes in embarrassment as another of the man's cohort's came forward, pistol pointed at Edward's face.

"That was dumb kid, we were ordered to kill all resisters, I don't want to shoot a runt like you but…" He was cut off as Alphonse's hand moved the man's wrist up to move the weapon away. "Now now, the two of you should calm down." He said rather politely as the man responded. "What, you want to fight us… too?" He was knocked out by Edward actually kneeing the guy in the face and Edward screamed. "**You call me a runt!? A dwarf? A 'little person'?!" **he ranted as Alphonse spoke above his older brother.

"Big brother, if you keep that up, he's gonna die!"

Edward paused for a moment and looked at Alphonse and me, "So um… who are these guys?" he asked dumb folded as Alphonse sighed as did I. "_After seeing Ed's reaction to that word, I don't want to be on the receiving end of it."_ Takeru thought as the men were tied up.

"Besides us, they are two more in the engine room, and four more in the first class car guarding the General, there are four in the coach car standing guard in different locations." The beaten up man said as Edward raised a fist. "And the rest?" He asked rather calmly despite what occurred a few seconds ago. "That it! Really! There's no more!" he said in perhaps fear of what he was given

"There's still ten more of them!" One female passenger of the car said and another did. "What're you going to do now? When they hear you beat up their men, they might retaliate!" He protested as Al shrugged. "If only **somebody** was more mature, this might have been handled peacefully." He said as Edward spoke up. "You can't move forward if you keep regretting the past! What's done is done, I'll go above and Al and Takeru, take them from below okay?" Edward asked as he looked at us.

"Sure sure." Alphonse said and I nodded as Edward opened a window as a passenger asked a question "Who are you guys?" as Edward grinned. "We're Alchemists!" He stated and climbed out but he was clinging on for dear life "Ahhh! Wind pressure! Wind pressure!" as Alphosne muttered. "How uncool." As I laughed lightly and pulled out the OOO Driver and picked out the Taka, Tora and Batta Medals and slid them into their respective slots and slanted the belt, scanning the Core Medals before placing the Scanner over my heart. "Henshin!"

**"Taka!"  
"Tora!"  
"Batta!"  
**"**Ta-To-Ba! TaToBa Ta-To-Ba!**"

The familiar transformation took place as the armour took shape and formed over my body once again as the passengers watched in perhaps fascination or surprise as I looked at Alphonse. "Guess we better to work." I said to him and he nodded as we decided to go to the next car and we came across a man in a bandana smoking a cigarette "…man… they're supposed to call in to report…"

He took sight of me and Alphonse and shot a few bullets at Alphonse who seemed to be more threatening to him but Al held up his hand to stop the man but it was useless as the bullets ricocheted off his armour and onto the man in the leg, causing him to fall over in pain as another one was coming to fire but with Batta's legs, I kicked him in the stomach, with not much force to kill the man but to cause him to gasp out for air and was rendered unconscious.

"Don't they know the bullets bounce back on metal?" I asked aloud and Alphonse nodded. "I did try to warn him…" He said and we decided to press onwards.

~Hakuro's Car~

"Hey Bald." One of the men said to the eye patched thug and he got his attention. "Contact with the rear car has ceased." He informed him as another asked a question. "What does that mean?" he asked as Bald responded. "There's someone on board…" He said as another man was in disbelief. "That's ridiculous, we took care of all the guards and we cut all communications to the outside, there no way no one can call for help."

"Did one of us turn traitor?" Another asked and another looked at him. "Couldn't be!" he stated as Hakuro spoken next. "Hmph… you're nothing but a bunch of trash, you fall apart as soon as your little plan goes wrong, things aren't going the way you want. Now the time you start thinking about surrendering you slime." He said rather angrily before a bullet was fired and it took off part of the man's left earlobe as blood was beginning to come out who screamed in pain.

Bald Arm was revealed to be a automail twin barrel arm as smoke was coming from it. "Don't speak until spoken to, next the time, the hole won't be so little." He said rather calmly and something was heard from above and Bald fired at it, causing holes and shattering some lights as he spoke. "It's a rat, check above." He said to one of his men

~Train's Rooftops~

Edward was making a dash across the tops of the cars until bullet's were being fired underneath him and he managed to get to the other side of the first class car, holding up his left leg in shock. "Whoa, that was close! If it weren't my left leg, I would have been gone!" He said as he taken off his boot to reveal his automail leg and a bullet was wedged in between the hell of it as he removed it and placed his shoe back on. "Damnit, just you wait…First I'll recapture the engine room!"

Within the Engine Room, a bullet came flying from the window as one of the men picked it up, curious. "A bullet?" One asked and the other looked at him. "Where did that come from?" He asked but no-one noticed Edward's face coming down from the top of the Engine with a smirk and slid inside, bringing his left foot to connect with the back of the closest man straight into a pipe, knocking him out and the other was turning around to fire if a shovel didn't/t slam into the side of his head to knock him unconscious and the two Drivers and Edwards silently put a thumbs up to one another as Edward was climbing the ladder up the side of the engine where the coal was being stored as a driver asked him a question.

"Just drive safely please!" He said and when he got to the top, he saw from the first class car, a man was holding a shotgun and fired as Edward ducked "That was dangerous you jerk!" Edward exclaimed before transmuting the coal into a makeshift cannon that fired a cannon ball at him but the man fell down back into the car as the driver called back to Ed. "What you doing to the tender car! That's got coal and water for the whole train!" He said rather irate and Edward apologized. "Oh! Sorry!" He said before he took time to think up a diagram in his head about how the train worked and tapped the tender car with his fist.

~Hakuro's Car~

"Bald, that no mouse! I don't know who he is but there's some crazy guy up there!" The man said in shock as one of the cohorts was speaking into the phone. "Hey, car No.2! What's going on! Hey!" He asked as he got a response of fear. "There are two suits of armour! Help!" before the phone cut off.

In the wall of the car a transmutation was being perform as a rather Edward-designed horn came out, antenna and braid with it "Hello, hello! Calling all hijackers! We have recaptured the Engine Room and the rear cars this car is the only one left. Please lay down your arms and let the hostages go, if not, we will have no choice but to use force." Edward's voice came from the self-made speaker

"What a joke! I don't know who you are, but as long as we have the hostages, we'll never give up!" Bald responded as below the speaker, a transmutation was being done. "Oh my, you're still going to resist? Too bad, talk's over, bye." As the newly formed transmutation was water pipe and Edward's voice sounded again. "All Passenger's, please take cover."

Bald made the connection "Run for your.." but he was cut off as water flowed into the car and out the other door that Alphonse opened and the water was escaping into the next car as the men were flushed out and he put his hands together. "Welcome." He said and I had the Tora Claws poised to attack as I was in a stance as Bald forced himself up, soaked though. "We're not through! We still got the hostages!"

Edward chose this time to drop in from above and his right glove was shredded as he transmuted part of his arm into a blade. "Well well, someone else with an automail arm?" He said with a smirk as Bald cried out. "You little brat!" He was about to take aim at Edward but with unnatural speed, sliced through the weapon. "You know you bought the cheaper model didn't you?" he asked as Alphonse punched Bald in the side of the head to knock him out.

~Central Station~

The train docked as everyone was off and a voice was heard. "Hey Fullmetal!" and I looked to see who the source of this person was, he had short dark hair and appeared to be wearing a blue uniform like Yoki and black trench coat, behind him on his left was a blonde woman as Edward had an irritated look. "Oh hello Colonel." He said as the man closed his eyes as if in disappointment.

"What's with the unhappy face?" He asked and Edward facepalmed himself. "I wouldn't of helped if I knew it was in your district!" He said but I decided to cancel the transformation right there and then as Alphonse bowed to the woman, naturally, I decided to follow his example. "Hello First Lieutenant Hawkeye." He said politely as Hawkeye done the same, her eyebrows did rise at what she seen from my cancelling of OOO. "Oh, I'm Takeru Hikari madam, nice to meet you." I introduced myself before she was about to say something but Bald managed to get free from his bindings somehow and his cut off arm had a concealed knife before Hawkeye brought a pistol out from the holster but the Colonel stopped her. "I'll take care of this." He said calmly as Bald charged forward.

The Colonel snapped his fingers before an explosion occurred on him, sending him flying back and weakened as the military held him down. "I took it easy on you, if you try to resist again, I'll turn you into ash, got it?" The Colonel asked as he looked down on Bald.

"You damn… Who the hell are you!?" bald asked angrily as the Colonel responded. "Roy mustang, Rank Colonel and one more thing, I'm the Flame Alchemist, don't forget that."


	5. Innocence, Chimeras & Suffering

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood as it rightfully belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, I also not own any opening themes to this anime as well it's music while Kamen Rider OOO, its merchandise belongs to Toei Company as well as being its distributor; all I own is my OC, Takeru and now enjoy!

"Previously on Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Revival of OOO, these three things happened!" Hughes's voice sounded..

The caption of OOO would appear, playing three separate scenes as the first one was zoomed in, showing edward sleeping on his seat and soon breaking out in a rant being held hostage. "First! The gang experiences a hijacking!"

The camera zooms out of the scene and then zoomed in on the middle circle which showing Alphonse and Takeru knocking out a few of the hijackers and Hughes's voice spoke once more. "Second!The trio decides to stop the hijack!"

The camera pans out once more and then focuses on the final O which shown Mustang flicked his fingers and an explosion occurred upon Bald who was being restrained. "And finally, Takeru witnesses the Flame Alchemist! But now what will happen next?!" He asked in excitement.

_**Kono onoi wo keshite shimauniwamada jinsei negai desho?**_

Takeru is standing within a full street of people before the citizens vanish, leaving him alone as he turned to around to look at the desolate street.

_**Yarinokoshite'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara**_

Takeru is then within the white space of the Truth before the Gate opens and the black hands grab him, pulling him in as he struggles to escape by reaching his hand out and the Truth sits there, grinning before the title caption appears in black outlines.

**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood****  
****Revival of OOO**

_**Yume no tsuzuki oikakete itza hazu na no ni  
**_  
Takeru would awaken in the desert of Reole as the wind would be blowing, his scarf and hair blowing back and forth as his clothes merely getting creased before he notices two figures in the distance.

_**Magarikunetta hosoi michihito nitsumazuku**_

Edward and Alphonse stood, staring back at Takeu as Edward had his arms crossed and a cheesy grin on his face while Al merely waved as they are zoomed out before going up to the vast blue sky.

_**Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wake ja naino**_

It changes to Edward, Al and Winry being children, sleeping on a messed up bed before it panned the scenery of Risembool and then, Hohenheim glaring forwards before changing to Alphonse being in his suit of armour

_**Nakushite kita sora wosagashite'ru**_

Alphonse stands up and stares at the scenery of Risembool

_**Wakakette kuremasu youni**_

Edward, Alphonse and Takeru's feet would be running in a grassy plain.

_**Gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yametayo**_

Hughes would pass by in a dark background before it pans onto Mustang who seemed to have a look of surprise as Riza speaks in time with yametayo, her arms over her eyes on the bed.

_**Tsumi no saigo wa namida janani yo**_

Young Edward's right arm and left are dissolved into nothing with Alphonse would stood beside him as his whole body was completely broken down.

_**Zutto kurushiku seotte'kunda**_

Takeru would stand with the Taka, Tora and Batta images hovering behind him as he stares at the camera directly.

_**Deguchi mienai kanjou meironi dare wo matteru no?**_

Winry would attempt to rebalance herself with a furious wind before the scenes switches to Gluttony, Envy and Lust appearing one by one, each holding a Cell Medal _****_

Shirou nooto ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitaiyo

Roy Mustang would immediately create sparks with his glove while Riza withdraws two pistols from her back while Armstrong poses and finally, Maria Ross and Bosch saluting to someone.

_**Nani kara nogaretainda genjutsu itte yatsu?**_

Greed would give his usual smile before becoming the Ultimate Shield as the scenes zooms in on Bradley looking rather serious.

_**Kanaeru tame ni' ikite'ru ndatte**_

Kamen Rider OOO and Edward would run along a ventilation shaft, chased by the Homunculi Gluttony and Envy with a silhouette of a humanoid insect with green eyes.

_**Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoeteimasu ka?**_

An explosion occurs as Envy, Gluttony and the Insect humanoid are blown away by the explosion along with Edward and OOO.

_**Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenani kara kaeru basho mo mai no**_

Scar would sit under a big tree, a cloak covering his figure before the rain stops suddenly and he quickly gets up, pulls the hood down and runs in a direction._**  
**_  
**Yasashisa niwa itsumo kansha shite'ru**

Pinako would sit outside her house on the doorstep, smoking as Den would come up to her and she turns her head to smile as the sky was vast blue with the scenery of Risembool**.**

_**Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)**_

Edward would rapid turn his body slamming his hands onto the ground, transmuting as OOO springs forward with the Batta Legs, Medaljailbur in his right hand as columns of square rock shoot out and connect with Lust, Gluttony and Envy while OOO slashes at the Insect Humanoid before the scene changes to Rose lying on a bed, arms covering her eyes as she talks in tune with I'm on the way.

**Natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangeijan**

Edward tears off his auto mail arm and thrown it at the Eye of Truth before it shatters before lying broken in a circle of Core Medals in their sets of three.

**Episode V**  
**Innocence, Chimeras & Suffering**

Takeru stared in amazement at how the man who called himself Roy Mustang, a Colonel at that who somehow caused an explosion and he had to wonder. "_How did he do that? I didn't see him clapping his hands like Ed and Al?_ I thought and heard someone.

"The Colonel's glove is made out of a special reactive cloth, when you rub it together, it creates sparks, the rest si about adjusting the oxygen level in the air then what you want to combust… then **boom**." A man said as he flicked his lighter to have a cigarette.

"_Alchemists are sure amazing people…_" I thought before noting Edward was speaking to Mustang who had approached me. "You're coming with us Mr. Hikari." Roy stated and I just merely nodded, if I got on the wrong side of this guy, I'd never have the time to transform and followed the Colonel with Edward and Alphonse with the woman named Hawkeye following suit

~**Roy's Office~**

Roy looked at me with a stare as I had to explain what I just did on the platform and that included giving him the same version of the history of OOO and explain its capabilities along with how I met Edward and Al but luckily Edward had a smirk and spoke. "You owe me for this one, Colonel." He said as me, Al and Edward were sitting before Roy who said behind a desk with chairs of black leather which was quite comfortable. "Hearing you say that makes a chill run down my spine…" Roy said and sighed. "All right, so what do you want?"

"I need to know more about bio-alchemy, where can I go around here more information? Like a library or a expert?" Edward asked and Roy looked at him. "Right **now?** You sure are in a hurry." Roy commented and got out out of his chair to approach a bookcase. "My arm and leg aren't going to grow back if I wait long enough!" Edward said in response.

"It's been a while since we saw each other… why don't we have a cup of tea?"Roy asked as he was looking though the books and Edward had a annoyed look on his face. "What's the fun of drinking tea with **you?**" He asked and Roy was muttering before bringing out file and placed it on the desk.

"'**Chimera:** An artificial fusion created by alchemically 'marrying' two genetically dissimilar life forms ' In other words, there's a chimera researcher in this city." Roy explained as we all had moved to a car as we sat in the back with the driver up front. "Shou Tucker, the 'Sewing-Life Alchemist' He got his state alchemist's certification two years ago when he created a chimera that could speak."

I was surprised but I then thought about the Greeed and the Yummies in the show, they weren't living people and they spoke perfectly well but my mind came back when I heard Roy explain the chimera said I want to die and that it got it's wish not logn after that as we approached a rather big house and we exited the car and Roy rang the doorbell before a white creature leapt upon Edward and he let out a scream, crushed under the creature.

"Whoa…That's a big dog…" I said, it did take me by surprise, most dogs I seen were mostly coming up to people's kneecaps at best as I heard a young girl "Hey Alexander, stop that! And I turned to note the door being open and a young girl with pigtails and light shade of brown hair with a adult with round spectacles and very short blonde hair, he was also unshaven as he talked with the girl. "Nina, this si why I tell you to keep the dog tied up."

We were invited inside and needless to say the house was clean was perhaps a understatement, the living room was cluttered with book and papers, but the man Tucker had cleared a space to serve us some refreshments. "I apologize for the mess, it's been like this since my wife left me…" He said sheepishly and sat down across Edward. "Nice to meet you Edward, I'm Shou Tucker the one they call the 'Sewing-Life Alchemist'."

Roy indicated to Edward with a hand. "Edward here is interested in biological alchemy; I told him you might be able to show your research." Roy said and Tucker smiled. "Oh, I don't mind…but if you want to see what's up my sleeve, you have to show me what's up **yours.** Alchemy is about Equivalent Exchange,"

I noted Edward's look turn serious as Tucker asked him. "So why are you interested in biological transmutation?" He asked and Edward stopped Roy. "Mr Tucker has a right to a answer." He sad and took off his jacket to reveal the metal arm as Tucker was surprised. "So that's why you're the Fullmetal Alchemist." He said as Edward and Alphonse begun their story of mother and the price they paid for it, needless to say, now that I got a grasp on what happened but I kept quiet as my mind wandered before I returned to Tucker allowing Edward permission to use his library and shown him

"This is incredible! I'll start with this shelf.!" Edward said, getting a book and reading as Alphonse started on another as Roy spoke. "All right you three, I have to get back to work, I'll send some my men to pick you up before dark." He said but Edward was kept reading and Tucker praised him. "He has an amazing ability to concentrate, I doubt he can hear anyone anymore, I guess geniuses do exist."

I knew nothing about Alchemy so what could I do to help the brothers? "I don't know a single thing about this Alchemy stuff." I said in embarrassment and Roy looked at me. "Well, I could bring you back to HQ or have one of my men show you around." he offered and I nodded my head. "Thanks." I said in gratitude and Roy and myself left the Elric Brothers to do their thing.

We sat in the car that left the Tucker Residence as I sighed, staring out the window. "_Family huh… I wonder if anyone's noticed I vanished from my hotel room, plus what will my parents say when I can't answer the phone since I'm in a country that doesn't exist on Earth?"_ I thought solemnly and Roy looked at me. "Something on your mind?" He asked me and I stared at him.

"Well, I'm probably far away from home since I was brought into that desert without my knowledge and I don't have a way to contact my family to assure them I'm fine." I said to him, I was honestly wondering how I was keeping myself sane and not break down and cry because of what's happened or alchemy was just keeping my mind away from the reality of it all.

"_Hard to believe I just wanted to attend a convention and I end up in a different place entirely._" I thought before I looked at Roy. "Is alchemy… complicated?" I asked to steer the subject elsewhere, if I kept thinking about being away, I'd probably get depressed.

Roy crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Not to those who put hard work and dedication into it, that's how Fullmetal got his certification, why, do you want to become a Alchemist?" He asked and I sighed. "I don't know, I can already transform into OOO and have the power that no ordinary human has, so I guess I'm was just wondering what Alchemy would involve since the Core Medals were created that way."

Roy listened, what Takeru said as the Core Medals were created with Alchemy. "Well, it's a hard job, most people became Alchemists to be a help to the people of this country, but with your abilities, you'd probably get a State Certification as this 'OOO'." Roy suggested and I looked at him. "No thanks, I saw what can happen in Youswell Mines."

The car pulled to a stop and Roy nodded. "That I can understand from Fullmetal's report, but Yoki has disappeared to who knows where as he hasn't reported in, there's corrupt officials everywhere." He groaned and I chuckled a bit. "Yeah." As we got out fo the car and to HQ and Hawkeye was present. "Welcome back sir, I trust the Elric Brothers discovered what they were looking for?" She asked and Roy nodded. "I didn't introduce you to my lieutenant, this is Hawkeye."

I nodded at him. "Yeah, Al did kind of introduce me to her back at the station before that guy was about to go and kill you before you gave him a bang." I said humorously and looked to Hawkeye's gun and she seemed to have noticed and Roy spoken. "Lieutenant, I'm sure you can show Mr. Hikari around town and see that he's staying with Fullmetal." He said and left to the building as Hawkeye saluted. "Sir!"

I looked and said lowly. "He's sure commanding." I said and Hawkeye spoke. "Of course, but someone's got to watch his back unless he does something reckless." She said in a rather informal tone and I looked at her. "And that's your job? Must be a hassle." I said and Hawkeye closed his eyes in acknowledgement and I asked her again. "So… where shall we go? I doubt being here isn't exactly open to civilians to people like me." I said and Hawkeye nodded. "But, do I just call you Hawkeye?" I asked once more.

She looked at me. "Well, I'm not on duty, so I suppose calling me Riza is alright." She said and I nodded. "Then call me Takeru." We both went to walk around town.

At a residential park I sat down on a bench as Riza sat beside me. "You never have seen a gun before Takeru?"She asked and I looked at her in surprise and she gave a smile. "I noticed you staring at it a few times." She stated and I rubbed my hair. "Well… not exactly, where I come from, people use guns to hunt animals, I was given one as a present once but I never really used it often, I only use it during target practice but never against a living creature." I explained and Riza listened.

"I see, so you don't like to kill anything that's alive." She said and I did nod and looked out to the distance. "What about your strange alchemy?" She asked and I put my hands together. "I never will desire to kill people, not even as OOO." I said and Riza looked at me. "_He's just as innocent as those boys." _She thought and refrained from asking other questions as the day continued on

**~The Next Day~**

Takeru decided to join the Elric Brothers at the Tucker residence as Nina spoke about her mother leaving for her parents' house two years ago. "Must be lonely living in a house as big as this." Al said and Nina laughed. "Nah, Daddy's nice to me and I got Alexander too! But…" Nina looked depressed. "But he spends so much time in his lab with the door locked, so it's a little lonely…" as Edward placed his book down and moved his shoulders a bit.

"All this reading is making my shoulders cramp up." He complained and stood up as Al spoke. "Exercise is the best thing to cure shoulder cramps Brother." He said and Ed nodded. "You're right, guess I'll go and work outside a little in the yard, hey dog!" He pointed at Alexander who looked up. "I'll play with you for exercise!

"Come on Nina, you too" Al said and I got up from my chair as we went outside and it was a battle between Alexander and Edward who somehow transmuted his arm into a make-shift metal mouth complete with its antenna and Nina was laughing as she slid down Al's back like a slide and I chuckled a bit. "I'll have to join in then; I'm coming to get you Nina!" I said and chased her around as we played Tag but later on, we'd have to go back to the Inn as we bid farewell to Nina and promised her we'd play again.

**~The Next Day~**

The skies were cloudy as we stood outside the Tucker residence and Edward looked up. "It's going to rain for sure." He said and I nodded. "Ah well, hopefully it'll blow over sooner or later, if not, we can always use your expertise to transmute a umbrella." I said humorously as Al rang the doorbell and opened the door and he called inside. "Mr Tucker, it's us again." But no answer came as we went inside the house.

"It's very quiet." I said in a tone of surprise as we searched the library and lab, calling for Nina and Tucker and we saw a door open as Tucker was knelt down to something behind the door. "Oh hey, there you are." Edward said, pushing the door wide open. "Oh it's you guys, look, it's my newest creation, it's a chimera that talks like a human." He said as we all stared upon it, it was a animal with a long bit of hair, most likely after a horse.

"Watch this, this person is Edward, understand?" Tucker said to the Chimera as the chimera looked up at Edward. "Ed…ward?" It managed to say and Tucker rubbed it's head. "Very good." He praised the chimera as Edward was in disbelief. "I can't really believe it talks." He said as Tucker breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uh-huh I'm glad I made it in time for the assessment. And when the grant money comes in, I won't have to worry about research money for a while." He said as Edward and I knelt before the chimera. "Edward, Edward… Big…Bro…ther…" Edward's eyes widened considerably as did mine. "Mr Tucker, when did you get your licence? By making the first chimera that could speak?" Edward asked.

"Two years ago." Tucker said thoughtfully. "And when did your wife leave?" He asked again and Tucker looked at Edward. "That was two years ago." He said and Edward spoke. "Can I ask one more question…. **What happened to Nina and Alexander?**" He asked over his shoulder as Tucker answered.

"I hate perceptive brats like you." He said before me and Edward charged forward, grabbing him by the cuff of his shirt up against the wall. "Brother! Takeru!" AL said in surprise as Edward glared at Tucker. "You scum! First ti was your wife, now…" Edward trailed off in anger and I continued. "You used Nina and her dog to create that!? She was your daughter!" I said angrily ass unbeknownst to me, Edward and Alphonse, my eyes were glowing purple.

"There's only so much you can do with animal, isn't that right!? Humans are **so much** better** am I right!?" ** Tucker stared at us both. "Why are you two so mad..? The progress of medicine… The progress of human knowledge… is the **result** of experimenting on humans, someone has to do it, as a scientist… you should eb the first to…" Tucker was cut off. "**Shut up! Just shut up!"** Edward shouted at him as I spoke. "No-one has a right to play around with people's lives!"

"People's lives? Ha ha, people's **lives!** Edward's the Fullmetal Alchemist! Like what he did to his brother and his arm?" he asked as Edward's eyes widened more. "That's also the result of playing around with people's lives! Yes!" He said before Edward delivered a punch to Tucker's face with his auto mail arm as the man fell to the ground. "You and me are just the same!" as Edward grabbed him by the shirt again.

"That's not true!" he screamed at him and Tucker laughed. "You're no different than **I** am! You though you could do it, so you **did! **You couldn't help but try it even it **was** forbidden! In fact, b**ecause** it is forbidden! "He said as Edward once again punched him "We Alchemists…. Would never do that…. We'd never… I'd Never…!" Edward kept relentlessly punching Tucker until Alphonse grabbed his arm. "Edward, anymore and you'll kill him." Al said calmly as we stared at the beaten form of Tucker, my unknown purple eyes becoming normal again as Al was leading us away from the deranged man.

"Ha ha… pretty words don't get anything done…" He said and Al spoke. "Mr Tucker, if you say one more word, this time, I'll snap." Alphonse threatened the man who immediately became quiet and AL bent before Nina Chimera. "Nina… I'm sorry… We don't have the skill to reserve it and turn you back to normal… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." AL said and Edward looked at me. "Can't you do anything with your Core Medals Takeru?

I silently shook my head as the Nian Chimera spoke. "Wanna play…. Wanna play." It repeated.

**~Outside Headquarters~  
**  
"If there was truly a work of the devil, then this was it, to put it bluntly, **All **state alchemists are nothing but the military's human weapons, we do what they want, we obey without question even fi our hands get dirty in the process… my point being that when it comes to messing with human lives, Tucker's actions are so different from our own." Roy explained to Riza. "That's' the logic of an adult sir, even though Edward act's older than he really is, he's still just a child."

Riza and Roy were walking out into the rain to find Edward, Alphonse and Takeru sitting on the steps, getting soaked in the rain. "Yes but with the path eh chosen, he has to face greater hardships than he faced today, he has to move forward, even if it means to forcing himself to understand, isn't that right? Fullmetal? How long do you plan on staying depressed?" Roy pause din his steps, looking down at the young man.

"Be quiet." Edward said and continued. "Even though we are dogs of the military but Al and I will get our bodies back, but we're not devils or gods, we're just humans… Tiny insignificant humans… who couldn't even save a little girl." He said and Roy turned his head to him. "Go home and rest, you'll all get a cold."

~**Tucker Residence~  
**  
A man with white hair stepped towards the building as one of the guards spoke. "Are you ehre to see Mr. Tucker?" He asked and continued. "Unauthorised personnel aren't allowed in, if you have some business…" He trailed off as the man clenched his right hand. "I'm going through." He said before the scene changed to inside the house as Tucker stared at Nina Chimera.

"Why doesn't anyone understand? Why Nina?" He asked as he sat in a chair across from her as a man stood in the doorway. "Are you Shou Tucker?" The man asked as Tucker looked at him. "Who are you?" as the amn stepped towards him. "What do you want with me? You're… not with the army." He trailed off. "How did you get in? There were guards outside…"

The man satred at Tucker, his appearance seen with shades and a X scar on his forehead and spoke. "All Alchemists who stray from the path of god… must die!" He said and grabbed Tucker's face as a a flash occurred and Tucker fell, bloodied as the Nina chimera approached the fallen dead body. "Daddy…" It kept repeating with tears streaming down it's eyes.

"How awful, now that he's done this to you, there's no way to change you back to normal, go in peace." He said a sthe Nina Chimera fell and the man was exiting the residence. "Mty lord, two souls have returned to your side, please take pity on them and grant them forgiveness and peace in your loving embrace…" The man removed his shades as the rain poured down revealing eyes of red.


	6. Sorrow, Destructive Hand, & Hope

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood as it rightfully belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, I also not own any opening themes to this anime as well it's music while Kamen Rider OOO, its merchandise belongs to Toei Company as well as being its distributor; all I own is my OC, Takeru and now enjoy!

"Previously on Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Revival of OOO, these three things happened!" Hughes's voice sounded.

The caption of OOO would appear, playing three separate scenes as the first one was zoomed in, showing Edward tackled by Alexander. "First! The gang meet Shou Tucker and his daughter Nina!"

The camera zooms out of the scene and then zoomed in on the middle circle which showing Takeru sitting in Roy's car, looking out the window "Second! Takeru tries his hardest not to despair at his situation! "

The camera pans out once more and then focuses on the final O which shown Nina/Alexander Chimera as Edward and Takeru reacting by slamming Tucker upon the wall. "And finally they discover a most terrifying realization! But now what will happen next?!" He asked in excitement.

_**Kono onoi wo keshite shimauniwamada jinsei negai desho?**_

Takeru is standing within a full street of people before the citizens vanish, leaving him alone as he turned to around to look at the desolate street.

_**Yarinokoshite'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara**_

Takeru is then within the white space of the Truth before the Gate opens and the black hands grab him, pulling him in as he struggles to escape by reaching his hand out and the Truth sits there, grinning before the title caption appears in black outlines.

**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood****  
****Revival of OOO**

_**Yume no tsuzuki oikakete itza hazu na no ni  
**_  
Takeru would awaken in the desert of Reole as the wind would be blowing, his scarf and hair blowing back and forth as his clothes merely getting creased before he notices two figures in the distance.

_**Magarikunetta hosoi michihito nitsumazuku**_

Edward and Alphonse stood, staring back at Takeu as Edward had his arms crossed and a cheesy grin on his face while Al merely waved as they are zoomed out before going up to the vast blue sky.

_**Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wake ja naino**_

It changes to Edward, Al and Winry being children, sleeping on a messed up bed before it panned the scenery of Risembool and then, Hohenheim glaring forwards before changing to Alphonse being in his suit of armour

_**Nakushite kita sora wosagashite'ru**_

Alphonse stands up and stares at the scenery of Risembool

_**Wakakette kuremasu youni**_

Edward, Alphonse and Takeru's feet would be running in a grassy plain.

_**Gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yametayo**_

Hughes would pass by in a dark background before it pans onto Mustang who seemed to have a look of surprise as Riza speaks in time with yametayo, her arms over her eyes on the bed.

_**Tsumi no saigo wa namida janani yo**_

Young Edward's right arm and left leg dissolve into nothing with Alphonse would stood beside him as his whole body was completely broken down.

_**Zutto kurushiku seotte'kunda**_

Takeru would stand with the Taka, Tora and Batta images hovering behind him as he stares at the camera directly.

_**Deguchi mienai kanjou meironi dare wo matteru no?**_

Winry would attempt to rebalance herself with a furious wind before the scenes switches to Gluttony, Envy and Lust appearing one by one, each holding a Cell Medal _****_

Shirou nooto ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitaiyo

Roy Mustang would immediately create sparks with his glove while Riza withdraws two pistols from her back while Armstrong poses and finally, Maria Ross and Bosch saluting to someone.

_**Nani kara nogaretainda genjutsu itte yatsu?**_

Greed would give his usual smile before becoming the Ultimate Shield as the scenes zooms in on Bradley looking rather serious.

_**Kanaeru tame ni' ikite'ru ndatte**_

Kamen Rider OOO and Edward would run along a ventilation shaft, chased by the Homunculi Gluttony and Envy with a silhouette of a humanoid insect with green eyes.

_**Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoeteimasu ka?**_

An explosion occurs as Envy, Gluttony and the Insect humanoid are blown away by the explosion along with Edward and OOO.

_**Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenani kara kaeru basho mo mai no**_

Scar would sit under a big tree, a cloak covering his figure before the rain stops suddenly and he quickly gets up, pulls the hood down and runs in a direction._**  
**_  
**Yasashisa niwa itsumo kansha shite'ru**

Pinako would sit outside her house on the doorstep, smoking as Den would come up to her and she turns her head to smile as the sky was vast blue with the scenery of Risembool**.**

_**Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)**_

Edward would rapid turn his body slamming his hands onto the ground, transmuting as OOO springs forward with the Batta Legs, Medaljailbur in his right hand as columns of square rock shoot out and connect with Lust, Gluttony and Envy while OOO slashes at the Insect Humanoid before the scene changes to Rose lying on a bed, arms covering her eyes as she talks in tune with I'm on the way.

**Natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangeijan**

Edward tears off his auto mail arm and thrown it at the Eye of Truth before it shatters before lying broken in a circle of Core Medals in their sets of three.

**Episode VI  
****Sorrow, Destructive Hand, & Hope**

~Unknown Countryside~

The morning sky would shine down upon the clean cut grass of the countryside as Takeru found himself standing in front of a cottage, he was surprised. "Is this…home?" I asked myself before feeling the door handle and pressed down, unlocking it in doing so and he stepped inside the hallway.

"Mom? I'm home!" I called out but no response came and he shut the door and decided to check the kitchen, no one was in there and he checked the upstairs bedrooms of his own room and his mother's, no occupants and he muttered. "Is she out?" I muttered to myself, and went to check the living room, and saw her, a woman with black long hair and pale skin with an apron and our dog Bella, a bull-terrier lying nearby.

"Mom, I had the weirdest dream, I dreamt alchemy was real!" I said but her eyes were covered by her hair and she spoke. "Really? Then if it were real… then you could do anything, like come home…" before she stood up.

"But I am home Mom!" I said before Bella came to play with me but when I touched her, she morphed into with black hair remarkably similar to my mothers. "Then why..? Why did you not save her…or me from being lonely!?" The Chimera said as my eyes darted to see Nina and Alexander sitting in their fused state. "Let's play!"

My eyes shot wide open as I sat up quickly, covered in sweat and panting quickly as I placed my thumb and index finger at the bridge of my nose, breathing deeply to calm down as Edward had clutched his hands around his auto mail leg, the rain splashing down outside the window

"You look like you had a bad dream Takeru." Al said to me as he sat nearby, his red eyes staring at me and I shook my head a bit to shake off what I experienced. "I'm alright… I think." I said in a vain attempt to tell the younger Elric I was okay but how could I be? I witnessed something no one should ever see with their own eyes, especially when it's with family, somehow, I knew that image of Nina and Alexander would stay with me forever as long as I live.

~**East City Headquarters~**

The three of us decided to head to Mustang's Headquarters and learn about what would happen to Tucker and Nina as Edward was about to knock on a door but it opened before he could touch it, the person coming out being Riza Hawkeye. "What's up, you three are up awfully early." She said in almost surprise.

"We wanted to know… what's going to happen to Tucker and Nina?" Edward said almost quietly but it seemed she seemed to have heard him and her expression turned serious. "Mr Tucker was scheduled to have his license revoked and taken to Central to be put on trial… but they both died." She said as we all obviously had shocked.

"You would have found out eventually even if we tried to hide it, so I might as well tell you now." Riza stated rather plainly and put his jacket on as he began to walk down the hallway, us following. "But how..?" I asked in almost desperation and Riza responded.

"I don't know, I'm on my way to the scene now." Then Al spoke. "Then we're coming to." But Riza paused for a moment. "No, it's better you don't get involved." She said, staring at each of us before departing.

~**Courtyard~**

The three of us sat by a clock as the rain continually poured down as Edward spoke. " You know… I been thinking about this for a long time, we put all our trust in alchemy but what is it? Alchemy is about understanding the flow of matter and it's laws, the process of comprehension, destruction and reconstruction, the world flows too and must also obey it's laws, even death is a part of it and we must accept it's flow, teach sure droned that into our heads didn't she Al?"

No response came and Edward continued. "I thought I understood it, I didn't understand anything… Mom proves that and now, here I am again, trying desperately to figure out the impossible… I'm such a hopeless idiot… All this this time and I haven't grown up one bit, I thought maybe the rain would wash away this gloom that follows me… but every drop that hits is even more depressing."

Al moved his head up to stare at the rain clouds. "I don't even get that much, without a body… I can't feel the rain hitting my face, that's something I miss, all the time, I want to get my body back soon brother... I just want to be human again… even if it means going against the flow of the world and trying to do the impossible." As I stared out into space, obviously to the man in a yellow jacket, tanned skin and shades with an X scar on his forehead with short spiked up hair.

"You boy, are the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, correct? He asked as Edward looked up before the man poised his hand in a grabbing motion and Al's voice rang out clear. "Brother!" before Edward was forcibly moved and I shifted too as Edward was shocked but as the man followed, he clapped his hands and touched the ground, transmuting a stone wall surrounding the man as I ran to them.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Edward asked before the stone wall broke apart as the man stood, with a poised look as he slowly approached us. "Run for it guys!" and needless to say, we did, heading for the stairway but as he descending the start of the stairs, the man appeared by leaping down by destroying a wall

I quickly slid my belt on, the man pausing a moment as I scanned the Taka, Tora and Batta Medals already inside. "Henshin!"

"**Taka!**"**  
**"**Tora!**"**  
**"**Batta!**"**  
**"**TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**"

The man's expression was a surprised one familiar armour of OOO covered my body before the stairs broke underneath us but AL managed to grab Ed's leg and hold onto a part of broke stairway still standing while I landed on the steps on my back, thankful the armour at least cushioned my fall, but then the man destroyed the piece of concrete Al grabbed onto on, only for Ed to crash-land on my stomach.

"Grab onto something!" Ed said before clapping his hands, transmuting the ground into a platform to rocket us forward however, we didn't get far as the structure was mysteriously broken as we rolled onto the downhill street, running for our lives.

"Damnit! What the hell is this guy's problem! Making enemies isn't something I…well… I never really avoided it but there's no reason why someone should be trying to kill me!" Edward cried out as we looked behind us, the man was following and we turned into an alleyway but the exit was blocked by rubble caused by an explosion as Edward looked at the man.

"Who are you anyway!? Why are you after us!?" Edward demanded to the man who responded. "As long as there are creators like you in the world, there must also be destroyers."

"Then looks like we're going to have to fight." Edward clapped his hands and transmuted the broken pipe into a dagger while I pulled out my O Holder and removed three medals from it before placing it back, quickly taking out the two Core Medals and placing them in the canister on my waist and slid a Red one for the middle and a Blue one for the head and hurriedly scanned them.

**"Shachi!"  
"Kujaku!"  
"Batta!"**

The Taka Head became the familiar Shachi Head while my shoulder blades were winged and the legs remained the same as the man spoke. "You… who are you if not a State Alchemist?"

I knew that question was directed at me and I spoke. "OOO, Kamen Rider OOO." I simply said as the man gave a smile. "I see, and the Alchemist is a gutsy one…but…" The three of us charged forward but Scar dodged Edward's side slash and Al and me to punch at him as he spoke. "Too slow." His right hand touched Al before his side was blown off and Ed turned to notice. "Al!"

Al fallen onto the floor and the man was surprised. "_There's nothing inside?_" He thought as Ed cried out. "You bastard!" He went to stab at him but the man caught his hand and a flash occurred as Edward was knocked back and I summoned out The Taja Spinner, much to my surprise and fired out a fireball from it, punching outwards but the man had quickly moved and grabbed my wrist almost painfully that held the Spinner.

"Damnit" Ed said as he discarded his red coat, and quickly Transmuted his auto mail arm into a blade to strike at the man who was forced to let go to avoid the attack. "I see, an auto mail arm, that's why my attacks did no damage." He noted as Ed stood beside me. "You alright Takeru?" he asked me.  
**  
**"Yeah, but I need time!" I said as Al looked at us. "No, just run away!" And Edward talked back. "Idiot, I'm not going to leave you behind!" As the man observed. "You press your hands together to make a ring then you perform transmutation… now I see." He said as Edward charged and I took the time to quickly withdraw the O Holder and removed two Medals and placed it back behind me and removed the Kujaku and Batta Medals and the Medals resonated blue for a moment as Edwrad's arm was literally destroyed and I scanned the Medals quickly.

**"Shachi!"  
"Unagi!"  
"Tako!"  
"Sha-Sha-Sha-Shauta! Sha-Sha-Sha-Shauta!"**

[**Play Shout Out]**

My armour changed once again as the Medals rotated around my body before slamming upon my chest, the Whale emblem being on top of the O Lung with a blue helmet with yellow eyes, white lightning bolts under the eyes, small fins on either side of the jawline, and a black faceplate while the top part of the helmet pointed forwards and there was a fin on top, my arms were decorated with blue and had large fins on the shoulders which had white cords running down behind my arms and into the blue wristbands I wore and finally the legs were complete covered up to his thighs with bright blue armour which appeared to be similar to octopus tentacles lined side by side with the suction cups pointing out.

"What is this?" The man asked in confusion as I felt the adrenaline in my body be even more pumped up with unusual power and I fired a torrent of water at the man with the Shachi head's power but he quickly moved to the side and ran straight at me but I quickly liquefied my body, sinking into the watery pavement of the ground.

"What abominable alchemy is this?" He asked before I reappeared behind him, Unagi Whips withdrawn and he flung them at him, wrapped them around his wrists. "Got you!" I said with certainly and he grabbed a whip with his right hand.

"Have you now? A flash occurred and the aforementioned Whip was destroyed and I was surprised and he took this moment to grab at my head which I moved to guard my arm against instinctively and another flash occur and I was thrown aside, my armour flashing blue before the transformation shattered and my body lay on the floor, luckily, it seem OOO's armour had protected my arm by taking the damage.

**[End Shout Out]**

The man approached Edward. "My only target is the State Alchemist, I'll give you a chance to pray to God." And Edward lay there. "Unfortunately… there isn't any God I like to pray to... Am I the only one you're tried to kill today? Or are you going to try and go after my brother Al and Takeru?" He asked.

"If they interfere, I will eliminate them, but you Fullmetal Alchemist, are the only one receiving judgement today, you alone." The man stated.

"Okay… in that case…" Edward looked at the man. "I want your word… promise me you won't hurt them." As I gasped as did Al. "I will keep that promise." The man responded.

"No brother… what are you trying to..?" AL asked as I struggled to get up, but my body was exhausted from the Combo's use. "What are you thinking Ed, run, run now!" I called out and just as soon as the man was about to touch Edward, a gunshot was fired

"That's enough! You won't be killing anybody else today Scar!" Roy's voice echoed and I turned to notice him, Riza with other Military officers pointing guns at him. "I'm taking you into custody, for which you'll answer to the murders of Ten State Alchemists!" Roy stated as Scar stared at him.

"Alchemists alter things from their natural form, perverting them to something else, something grotesque, they profane God, the true creator of all things, as an agent of God, I am here to hand down his judgement, if you interfere , I will eliminate you as well." Scar said, staring at him.

"Oh is that right? Roy said with a smile and handed his gun to Riza. "You guys stay out of it." He said as Riza looked at him. "But Colonel Mustang, sir..." She protested as Scar spoke. "Colonel Mustang? The Flame Alchemist, volunteering yourself to receive judgement…this is truly a glorious day!" Scar begun to run at Mustang who walked towards him.

"So you know who I am and you still want to challenge me? Bad decision!" he asked almost smugly and rubbed his fingers together but a puff of smoke came out as Riza swept his leg, making Roy narrowly avoiding Scar's hand grabbing him and she fired at Scar, wielding her handgun and Roy's, forcing Scar to jump back and take cover behind a corner.

"Hey Hawkeye! What the hell did you do that for?!" Roy asked her and Riza moved into a ready stance. "You know as well as I do, you're useless on rainy days, please stay back!" She stated as Roy's head sunk and Havoc spoke. "Oh yeah I forgot, it's hard to get a spark out on a day like this."

"It's fortunate you can't create your accursed flames, State Alchemist, for I will destroy all who will interfere with mission here and now!" As behind Scar, was a rather heavily built man who was quite tall and had a blonde moustache and spiked knuckle gauntlets on. "I like to see you try it!"

The man punched downwards, causing a hole on the concrete but Scar leapt away. "A newcomer!" Scar said angrily as the man pulled out his fist. "You have to be quick to avoid my first, not bad… not bad at all, you said you were going to destroy us all, in that case, why don't you start by defeating me!" The man declared as officers came to help me and Edward as the man continued.

"Then we'll see how you fare against the Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex-Louis Armstrong!" he stated his name as Scar spoke. "Another State Alchemist… God is putting them in my path for me…" He muttered to himself.

"Not backing down? In that case, your courage will earn you a demonstration of the art of alchemy passed down through Armstrong family for generations!" Alex declared before throwing up a piece of rubble and literally punching it as it transmuted into a small pike, soaring at Scar who barely managed to avoid being speared.

"Who is he?" Edward asked. "That's the same man who murdered Mr. Tucker and his daughter." Havoc answered as Alex punched the ground, causing spikes to come at Scar who swiped his right hand at the attack, causing it to turn to rumble.

"It's him?" Edward asked as Havoc yelled at Alex. "Major, watch what're you're doing, we don't want to tear up the street!" Havoc cried out at him as Alex looked at him. "What do you mean!" His top was ripped off as he had a rather muscular build. "Destruction and Creation are two sides of the same coin! You must destroy to create, that is the law of the universe!"

"Does he have to strip?" Riza asked with a deadpan tone and Havoc continued. "I'm not surprised, he's clearly insane." Havoc said in the same way. "Not many Alchemists see the inherit truth of that statement, but we understand don't we Scar?" He asked as Roy was surprised.

"So this killer is an Alchemist too?" He asked and Edward realised it. "That's it, the stages of the transmutation process are Construction, Deconstruction and Reconstruction, this guy must stop at the Deconstruction phase."

"But if Scar is an Alchemist too, doesn't that mean he's strayed against his ways of God too?" Havoc asked as Alex constructed another set of spikes to come at Scar. "If so, then what would be his reason for targeting Alchemists with State certification?" Roy asked as Scar deconstructed the pillar with his right hand again as Alex charged forward, rather quick for his size with a left and right arm swinging before finding himself cornered into a wall.

"I have you cornered Scar!" Alex declared bring down his fist but Scar reached forward for his rib but Alex nimbly moved back. "What?" Scar asked before turning his head and shots were fired by Riza and the shades came off. "You get him?" Roy asked and Riza spoke. "No, I just grazed him with one shot."

Scar's eyes were a ruby red with a trail of blood flowing from the side of his head as Alex was surprised. "Red eyes, brown skin that means…!" as Roy concluded. "Of course, he's an Ishbalan!"

Scar looked at the scene before him. "Perhaps there are too many…" he muttered as Roy raised a hand. "You might as well give up Scar, you're not getting away" before Scar slammed his right hand down on the floor and the concrete fell away into the sewers." Don't go after him and I'm sorry Armstrong, but thank you for giving us enough time to surround him." Roy said and Alex looked at him, shaking his head.

"I was hardly buying time, it was all I could do from being killed." He said as Hughes popped up. "Well, is it over now?" He asked as they looked at them. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, where have you been all this time!?" He asked and Hughes responded. "I thought it best to stay low."

"You didn't about maybe backing us up!?" Roy asked him and Hughes answered back. "Of course not! A person like me shouldn't get dragged into a freak show with a pack of super humans, it's bad for my health! Don't stand there, we got things to do, deploy troops Circulate his description!" Hughes ordered.

Edward realised something. "Oh no…Alphonse… Alphonse!" Edward got up and ran to his brother in the alleyway as Alex stared at the scene. "That's the younger brother isn't it?" He asked and Havoc sighed. "There's going to be a long story behind this one."

"Al come on, talk to me!" Edward said before being punched by Al. "Why didn't you run away when I told you to!? What kind if idiot are you!?" Al asked him as Ed shouted at him. "No way, there's no way I'm just going to leave you behind!" he argued and AL responded. "That's' exactly why you're an idiot!" He punched Ed again.

"What'd you keep punching me like that for? If I run away, you could have been killed, you know that?" Ed asked him. "And maybe I wouldn't of been ! Takeru could have been too but making the decision to stand and fight and choosing to die is something only an idiot does!" He argued as Ed glared at him.

"Hey easier on the idiot stuff, I'm still the older brother got it?!" he said at him as AL took him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him close "I'll say it all I want to! Survival is the only way Ed, live on, and learn more about alchemy! You can find a way to get our bodies back and help people like Nina! You can't do that by dying meaninglessly!" Al let Ed go at this point as his arm came off. "Oh great! Now my arm's come off because my brother's a big fat idiot!" Al cried out as Ed looked at the ground.

"We're really falling apart… aren't we brother? We look like we belong in a junkyard…" Ed said as AL responded. "But we're still alive… "Al responded and Ed nodded. "We are."

Sunlight begun to break through as Hughes spoke. "I stumbled into an even weirder kind of freak show haven't I?" he asked and Roy smiled. "Sorry about that." He said and Hughes smiled in return. "I won't tell anyone upstairs, if things were known here, now, things would get really complicated."

Riza would place her coat on Ed as Alex patted Al's back and I sat there with Havoc rubbed his hair, staring at me. "Yeah the older brother aside, I wouldn't even begin to explain the younger brother's body or Takeru's abilities." As I focused on the conversation of the Ishbalan Civil War as we moved to Roy's office.

"No way! There's no justification for taking revenge on people who had nothing to do with it, he's just dressing his ugly lust for vengeance in the mantle of his god and calling himself an agent of justice.

I was still deep in my thoughts. "_If my armour hadn't protected me, I would have died… I need to get stronger and utilize my medals more…_" I thought to myself before Hughes asked what the Elric Brothers planned to do. "We'll to keep moving forward, even when we're still alive, but in order to get our bodies back, I'll need my arm back to repair Al so… I guess we'll just have to pay a visit to our mechanic."

I looked at Edward. "I'm coming with you but… can you teach me how you fight?" I asked and everyone looked at me in surprise. "Hear me out, I only barely survived thanks to my armour and just it being a Medal Combo which exhausted me afterwards, leaving me quite vulnerable, I'm sure Scar would target me as well since I have abilities that are alchemical in nature." I explained to them, plus I knew the training and such would help my body adjust to the surges of power and perhaps not be left so weakened.

"What he says is true, Scar would target him for what he is and it best you three stay in one place so our forces are spilt apart." Roy suggested and Ed sighed. "Fine fine, but don't think we'll go easy on you!" Ed said and I nodded. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
